Percy Jackson and Kronos's Curse
by xxOkunixx
Summary: Full summary inside, but here's the shortened one. Percy goes back to camp one summer after Kronos's defeat. Things were all good, until he found out he was cursed by Kronos before the Titan Lord was fully defeated by Luke. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please no rude and overly-negative comments. And please ABSOLUTELY NO VULGARITIES unless you want to be deemed an idiot. Or reported to authorities. So sorry, I am totally against those retarded words. Anyway, here's the thing: Percy Jackson and friends want to celebrate the defeat of Kronos the summer after the Titan War. Percy got through one year of school without getting into serious trouble, got hooked up with Annabeth, got along with his new stepfather Paul Blofis, and was heading back to his favourite camp for the summer. What could go wrong? A lot of course, He's Percy Jackson. And he finds out that the Titan Lord had left him a little something to remember him by. A curse.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. That guy rocks.**_

Chapter 1: I Pass Out First Thing in the Summer

Hey guys, remember me? Perseus Jackson, at your service! If you guys read the last book, you'd know that that summer was one of the craziest summers I'd ever had. The Titan War, the Great Prophecy, me defeating Kronos, Luke being the hero, and other stuff I do not think needs to be put into detail. Anyway, I was waiting for my last school day to end. It was only a few more minutes, but hey, being ADHD doesn't exactly make you the most patient person on the planet. I can't believe I actually made it through one full year without getting kicked out! Great! And once that bell rang I would be free! I'd be off home to get ready then my mom would drive me back to the best place on Earth, Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to see everyone, I can't help missing all of them, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Blackjack, Nico…heck, I even miss Clarisse right now! But most of all, I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. We'd finally gotten together. That's just perfect!

The bell rang and I bolted out of the door before more than three people in my class stood up. I was too excited. I rushed down the stairs too fast and tripped, landing flat on my face. It didn't hurt, thanks to my Curse of Achilles, but frankly, I never need to know what the floor tasted like. For the record, it tasted gross. Gotta remember to be more careful unless I wanted that experience again.

I found Paul waiting for me outside school. How he got out earlier than I did, I don't know. But that barely mattered. He was there smiling and ready to take me home. Let me tell you, I've got way more respect for him now after seeing the way he down a few monsters last year with that sword he borrowed. Mom was pretty cool with that shotgun too. Wonder what she did with it anyway…

Anyway, we got home pretty quickly. Paul knew the fastest route back. One of the good things about your teacher also being your stepfather.

Mom was just taking something that smelled like celebration cake out of the oven. Today was worth celebrating. As I said earlier, I finally made it through a full year of school! That deserves some of my Mom's awesome blue cake right?

"Hi boys!" she greeted us. Paul and I returned the greeting and Paul did a little extra by planting a small kiss on her cheek. Didn't like seeing that, but Mom's happy, so I bear with it.

"Lunch plus celebration cake would be done in a minute. You two boys go wash up before I bring out the gun." I really hoped she was joking, but I decided not to find out. I washed up with a quick shower and got dressed into my camp clothes. Orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. Paul looked really fresh after he was done too. He was wearing a normal shirt and Bermudas, which I totally favoured over his work clothes. I may have gotten used to it by now, but I really don't need to be reminded that my stepdad was also my English teacher 24/7.

We talked about a lot of stuff during lunch, and the cake was awesome. I'll never get tired of my Mom's cooking. By the way, she published her novel and it was an instant hit! She was so happy when she found out she tackled both me and Paul at once, and I nearly got crushed under two full-grown adults. And just so you know, my Achilles spot was killing me then with it pressed to the floor like that. It's surprising I survived that. Of course Mom was apologizing for days after that, although I didn't blame her. She finally got her dream after all. I was really happy for her and I bet Paul felt the same. Poseidon dropped in a few times, which didn't really make Paul too happy, but it still felt great to finally feel like Dad really cared. That year was the best of my life. However, little did I know that the summer was going to be one of my worst ever.

After we were done stuffing ourselves, Mom told me to get ready for camp. She may as well not have said anything, because I was already ready. My bag was packed with everything I needed and Riptide was in my pocket. I really couldn't wait. But as I walked out the doorway to our apartment, I felt a weird sensation which made me feel uneasy. I felt like I was doing something I shouldn't, that if I did whatever it was, I'd have to suffer serious concequences. But what was it I'm not supposed to do, I don't know. So I tried my best to ignore the feeling as I got into the car. I said nothing to my parents, not wanting to worry them before I even got near camp, and tried to act as casual as possible.

As we got closer to camp, however, that feeling got stronger and stronger, to the point where it began to feel physically painful. My chest began to burn and my vision got a little blurry. A clutched the front of my shirt tightly, hoping in vain for the pain to go away. It didn't, but I still tried my best not to let on. When Mom looked over at me, I simply told her I was hot and rolled down the window a bit, flapping my shirt. She raised an eyebrow but told me not to overwhelm myself. I nodded to her before she turned back to face the windscreen. I winced as the pain in my chest got worse. Gods, what was happening?

When we reached the camp borders, I got myself and my stuff out. The pain was still there, but I figured that once I got into camp and ate some ambrosia I'd be fine. Mom told me I looked pale, but I just brushed it aside, saying that my claustrophobia caused that, due to being in the car too long. By then, my vision was so blur I couldn't tell if she was convinced or not, so I just smiled. She gave me a kiss goodbye then got back in the car, shouting at me to be careful and she was probably waving too, so I waved and shouted that I'd try to not kill myself. When the car disappeared from sight, I walked towards the camp. I crossed the borders of the camp, glancing at the Golden Fleece left hanging on Thalia's pine tree. I smiled at the memory of that quest. Sure it was dangerous, and Grover nearly got married off to or eaten by that Cyclops Polyphemus, but it was fun in some ways, I guess. Then I felt the pain again. It was far more intense now, far worse than it was before I entered the camp. I needed some ambrosia. So I staggered to the Big House. But before I got there Annabeth tackled me.

"PERCY~!" she yelled, "Long time no see Seaweed Brain!"

"H-Hi there…Wise Girl…" I managed to say. Suddenly the pain exploded in my chest. I lost my footing and had to grab onto Annabeth. She got worried at once, noticing that I obviously was not okay. She started yelling something, but I couldn't hear what she said exactly even though she was right next to me. I was losing consciousness, and the last thing I thought before I blacked out completely was _'Great, not here five minutes and I'm already worrying my girlfriend.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys! Let me first say thank you guys so much for favouriting and stuff! It means a Hell lot to me. I could not believe I got over twenty favourites within the first three hours. By the way, I'm the kind who focuses on one story at a time so I'll be a little fast at updating compared to people who write multiple stories at once. Although my blog story is in the way as well…You know what never mind and you guys just enjoy the second chapter! **_

Chapter 2: WHAT IS GOING ON?

I woke up feeling pretty good…

YEAH RIGHT! I felt terrible, like Atlas's stupid curse was me again. That gray streak in my hair I got from that time had faded a little, but it was still there, and so was the memory of how horribly painful it was. Where was I? Oh right, I felt terrible. The pain in my chest had subsided, but I had a feeling it was still there inside me. Then I realized where I was. I was in the Big House, and Annabeth was next to me feeding me ambrosia, like when I first came to camp after the Minotaur incident. She looked worried like crazy this time though.

"Percy you okay?" she asked me, her stormy gray eyes filled with concern. I really didn't want to lie to her, but she looked so worried I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to freak her out. So I told her I was okay and made up some stupid excuse, like 'Oh it was nothing! I was just so excited to come back I forgot how tired I had been from school.'

It was a really lame excuse, and Annabeth seemed to think so too. She did NOT look convinced at all. Trust a daughter of Athena to be smart. But to my surprise she said nothing about it, and instead told me to go rest a bit before dinner. Dinner? How long had I been out? I looked at the clock and apparently I was out for nearly five hours, which is better than my record of two days, I guess…

Annabeth got up and brushed her pants even though there was nothing on them. I had forgotten how pretty she looked in her camp clothes and her blonde hair in a ponytail. She gave me a smile, though she still looked worried, and told me to take things a little easier. Then she left to get ready. I glanced out the window and saw that the camp had changed a lot. A lot of new cabins for the minor gods were standing now, and many of the cabins were filled. I saw a lot of new faces in several cabins. I wonder how many new campers were there exactly.

I saw other stuff too, like Clarrise trying to drag a poor camper who looked like he was an Apollo kid into the girls' bathroom, that the Hunters were here and one of those eternal maidens was chasing Travis and Connor Stoll, who probably played a prank on her. She looked mad… But it was good to see that some things in camp remained the same. The camp was doing better than it was during that war last summer.

But then and looked back down at myself, and thought about that insane pain I felt earlier. What was that anyway? And why did it become worse when I got into camp? That made absolutely no sense! Camp Half-Blood was supposed to be the safest place on Earth for us demigods. I wondered if I should ask Chiron what's going on. Would he have answers? But then again, it might be a one-time deal right? It may not happen again, so I decided to see if it does happen again, and if it does, I'll talk to Chiron.

It was already time for dinner by the time I felt alright enough to get out of the bed. I stood up gingerly, because for some reason I believed I'd collapse if I stood up too suddenly. When I was sure I could walk steadily, I made my way to my cabin, Cabin Three, to put my things down before heading to the mess hall. I was nearly the last one there. I went over to my table, which is kinda lonely without Tyson here. Wonder if the big guy's doing okay.

Chiron cleared his throat as we all got seated. The nymphs brought us our dinner and goblets. I filled mine with blue cherry coke. I happen to like that. Chiron raised his glass as a toast to the gods and the new summer. We followed his example, toasting and cheering. Everyone was looking forward to a great summer at camp. So was I, but somehow I had the feeling that I wouldn't enjoy my summer. I felt like a disaster was gonna happen soon, but I didn't know what. I was going to find out sooner than I thought.

Okay I'll skip the dinner and campfire events because those were normal(Thank the gods…), but when I got to my cabin when all that was over, I felt uneasy again. Then it built up into the same pain in my chest. But this time, it was way faster. Within minutes, I felt close to passing out again. But I couldn't let anyone know. It wasn't that I didn't want anyone to know, it was because something was telling me not to tell anyone. Why was that and what was going on? I found myself on my knees, one hand clutching my shirt and the other trying to support me by holding onto the bed frame. It was no use, I'm gonna pass out again, and sure enough, I did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay you'll find out what kind of curse Percy is under! Sorry the last chapter was a little stupid though…By the way, I may not be able to update too fast these few days because I've got exams in two weeks or so…And just so you know, I'm Singaporean and a girl…Why did someone send me a private message addressing me as a guy?**_

Chapter 3: I try Drowning my Girlfriend

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Demigod dreams suck.

After I passed out in my cabin, I started having really vivid dreams almost immediately. It was awful. I saw how the camp looked like at night, mostly empty as everyone was asleep in their cabins. I wondered what I was doing outside my cabin. I walked over to the Zeus cabin, then I felt myself smirk. Wait…what was I doing?

"What a nice cabin you have Zeus…_"_ I heard myself say in a menacing tone I've never used before. I felt the lake stir, according to my commands. I could feel that I was the one doing it, but I couldn't stop myself, like someone else was controlling me. Then I did the unthinkable. I raised my hand, willing the water up, and I sent it crashing down on the cabin, shattering it. I was shocked. What in Hades was I doing?

The noise had woken the others up. The Hunters, including Thalia, were up first. When my Hunter cousin saw the cabin destroyed, she screamed in horror. Then she saw me.

"Perseus Jackson what in the name of Hades are you doing?" she shouted. I felt like yelling back, '_I would like to know too!_', but I said something else, in that menacing tone again. I couldn't believe what I said.

"Destroying your daddy's stupid cabin," I told her, although I was screaming '_No! I'm not doing it!'_, but my voice was no longer working for me, "what did you think I was doing Pinecone Face, redecorating?"

I laughed and suddenly I formed spheres of water in my palm using only the water vapour in the air. How'd I do that? Then I hurled them at the Hunters and the other campers who had gotten out of their cabins. I knocked many of them down. The Hunters aimed and fired arrows at me, but since they didn't know my Achilles spot, their hits had no effect on me. Chiron and Grover raced forward, Chiron holding onto his bow and arrows. They looked purely shocked to see what I was doing.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Grover bleated desperately. I tried to use the empathy link to reach out to him, to yell for help from him, but nothing. I was trapped and helpless as I saw myself attacking him. I was screaming now, but my voice had abandoned my completely. Meanwhile, the other me I saw raised his hand again and threw more spheres, plus a few tidal waves at everyone. Many of them got injured and two more cabins, Ares and Artemis, were destroyed by the waves. I laughed at that, enjoying it while the real me was begging to stop. I couldn't stand this, how could I be hurting everyone?

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" a familiar girl's voice called. Oh no, Annabeth. If the other me didn't care about the camp or the campers, what would he…I do to my girlfriend? She was obviously invisible and behind me, probably trying to stop me by hitting my Achilles spot, but I knew she was coming and instantly trapped her inside a large sphere of water. Her cap came off and I could see that she was in pain as I added pressure to the water and lessened the oxygen levels. She struggled to breathe. I felt myself enjoying it and paling from shock at the same time.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed, "Percy you've gone mad!"

'_I know!'_ I wanted to say. But the other me said something else again as he turned back to the campers.

"Now, now. Take even one step and I'll crush her. You don't want that do you?" I said, and the real me was yelling _'NO! NO! NO! LET HER GO!' _

And by the looks of everyone else's faces, they were thinking the same.

By now, I was praying and praying that I'd wake up from the dream. It was too much, seeing me do that to some of the people closest to me. I tried forcing myself to wake up in vain. My body refused to respond. I felt scared and helpless. Then something happened. The sphere behind me exploded. Out of the water burst out Annabeth, to the other me's shock. She hit me in the small of my back with the butt of her knife, then the water followed her, pushing me away with so much force I actually sailed through the air all the way to Thalia's pine tree. I landed about three inches away from the borders of the camp, and all of a sudden I felt like I woke up.

But I wasn't in my bed inside the Poseidon cabin. I was outside camp, just past the pine tree. I felt my blood go cold as I realized it was all real. I had really tried to destroy camp and hurt my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ohhh~kay…...I realize that my chapters are really short…..I'm thinking about extending the chapters so the updates may be delayed…I am so sorry….. And for those who didn't get the last chapter, well, Percy thought he was dreaming that he was attacking camp, except that he was doing it for real without realizing it, then when he left the camp boundaries he turned back to normal and realized what had happened...It was the curse's fault, ah you'll find out exactly what Kronos cursed before being defeated… I talk too much…**_

Chapter 4: Kronos's Lousy Present

I couldn't stop shaking from disbelief and fear. I had actually done those things, I destroyed some of the cabins, hurt the campers and Grover, and most of all I tried drowning Annabeth, Annabeth! My girlfriend! I was on my knees and I stayed like that. I was on the verge of crying, and I rarely ever cried in my life, even as a baby! I'm serious! Ask my mom!

Anyway, I noticed that I had become like that inside that camp, and only when I got out, did everything stop. But why? Why did something like this happen? How did something like this happen? I had no answers, but I was sure of one thing. I couldn't go back into camp. If I did, who knows what would happen? Would I become like that again? It was too much to risk. So I just sat there wondering what to do. The dragon guarding the Fleece looked at me curiously, but made no hostile action towards me. I was kinda hoping it would, after what I did. I should have been punished for what I just did, but nothing happened of course.

"Percy? Hey Percy!" Annabeth's voice called out. Oh no, how could I face her after what I just did? I tried to kill her in cold blood! So I did the most logical thing I could do at the moment, I hid behind the tree. But I couldn't touch the tree, for two reasons. One, the dragon will probably attack me, and two, if I touched it, the pain in my chest would come back a little. I didn't understand that pain, but it was definitely the cause of what I did. I didn't want any bit of that pain to come back.

I tried the best I could to hide from Annabeth, but she seemed to know I was there. I tried to escape in the other direction, but that way was inside camp. I couldn't go there. No way. I didn't dare. So Annabeth caught me. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to her and soon into a hug. I was dumbstruck. I tried to suffocate her in a sphere of water I don't even know how I created and she _HUGS_ me?

"Good," she said, in a relieved and sad tone, "you're back Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth…what do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what had happened, I had a feeling that she was saying something a little different. She glanced up at me looking teary-eyed. She hugged me tighter after staring deep into my eyes. Her own gray ones looked really despaired.

"Something's wrong with you Percy…" she said, though I really didn't want or need any reminders, or confirmations at that, "those eyes…Those eyes when you attacked…They weren't yours."

I didn't get what she was saying until she further explained. "They were full of evil and malice…" she continued, "…and they were gold."

Those words hit me like a truck in my Achilles spot. I suddenly remembered something that had occurred on my birthday on the last day of the Titan War, the day Luke died. When I passed Luke the knife, I heard a voice in my head. It was so unclear then I didn't think much about it, but now, the message was crystal clear. It was Kronos's voice.

'**Curse you. Curse you Percy Jackson! Your next summer onwards will be full of suffering for you! You shall not be able to enter your precious camp without harming your precious friends! Suffer Perseus Jackson! Suffer under the curse of Kronos!'**

Kronos. He must have cursed me before Luke had the chance to stab himself. He made it so that if I entered the boundaries of camp I would become like that, something worse than a monster, someone who would love destruction and the deaths of his friends. I really couldn't enter camp, not without the intent to murder everyone in cold blood, and the pain that came with the curse was acting up again. My chest started to burn. I needed to get away from Camp Half-Blood, as far as possible. I pushed Annabeth off me. I started backing away from her.

"Annabeth, I…I can't go back into the camp." I told her, and she looked real hurt.

"Why?" she asked, and then I found that I was lost for words. Should I tell her? How would she react? Besides, whether or not Kronos had a part in it, it was still I, Percy Jackson, who had tried to destroy the camp. And I didn't know how I could do anything about it. Annabeth was standing there waiting for an answer from me. When I wouldn't speak, her look became a glare, silently demanding and pleading me to answer. It was like that for a few minutes. Then Annabeth gave up.

"We're gonna talk to Chiron." she decided, grabbing my arm again and tugging me towards the camp.

I'd like to say I decided to calmly tell her about the curse and get her to call Chiron out here. I'd like to say I managed to get her to understand without scaring her in any way. But if I did say all that, I'd be a liar. The truth? I freak-panicked.

" No!" I shouted like crazy, "Don't pull me back there! NOOOOO!"

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and crouched down, hugging my shoulders protectively. I was too scared. I had never felt like that before, not even when the Minotaur attacked me the first time and I thought my mom was dead. Sure I was scared to death then, but I was even more afraid now because this time, I would be the one killing my friends. My chest hurt even more now. Annabeth began panicking herself. She bent down and tried reassuring me like her life depended on it, but I barely heard any of it. I was too terrified. Before I knew it I told Annabeth about the whole thing, the curse, Kronos, all of it. I said it so fast I barely understood myself, but Annabeth got it. Her eyes were wide.

"I'm going to get Chiron." She told me, and she dashed into camp, leaving me with the guard dragon staring at me and me wishing the big guy would eat me.

_**Another author's note…..:**_

_**So…..can anyone tell me the name of the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece? That was the one thing I forgot….Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Hate Prophecies

I was pacing around the tree with Peleus_**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me the name!)**_ watching me. I wondered what I was going to do now that all this had happened. I was worried and scared. Then I heard a clip-clopping of hooves. I turned my head towards the direction of camp and saw Chiron, Grover and Rachel with Annabeth, and seeing their forlorn faces made my heart heavy and sink. I turned away before my eyes started to water.

"Percy…" Chiron's voice said, "Annabeth told us about the curse. You are not at fault."

I said nothing, but inside, I thought differently. Specifically, I thought, _'Not my fault? I let Kronos curse me and it's not my fault? Yeah right, I'm also the King of Satyrs.'_ What the heck could I say to them? So I just kept my mouth shut and let them talk instead.

"Please listen Percy," Chiron continued, "I have heard that there is a way to break the curses of the Titans, but I am not sure what it is."

"How is that going to help Chiron?" I snapped, feeling panicked since I knew that if Chiron didn't know, probably no one else did. Due to that, I made the way I said that way harsher than I wanted it to be. I regretted that at once, seeing Chiron's depressed face. I wondered if it was possible that he was taking the news worse than I was.

"I'm sorry Chiron," I said, "I just…"

Chiron held up his hand and forgave me for my outburst. He told me that if I wanted to break the curse, I would have to undertake a quest to find the cure. Until then, I was not allowed into camp. He shifted uncomfortably, not saying anything else, but I knew what he meant. If I failed, I was banned from going back into camp for the rest of my miserable life. At that point, I felt angry. I was angry at the curse Kronos put on me, and angry at myself for being so worthless against it. And Chiron doesn't even know how to break the stupid curse. I felt my hope draining away, and I almost wished I had released Hope from Pandora's Box(or pithos, whatever) during the war last year. But if I had, everyone else would have suffered instead…

"Percy, ask me about the quest," Rachel said suddenly, breaking my chain of thoughts, "I might be able to give some clues through a prophecy."

I remained silent for a moment, looking at her with what was probably disbelief, hopelessness, or the exact opposite. I couldn't tell. My mind was in turmoil, and I could barely think straight. But finally, I turned completely to face Rachel and I asked the first question that came to mind.

"What must I do?"

At once, Rachel swooned. Annabeth stood next to her, getting ready to catch her afterwards. The Oracle of Delphi's eyes turned bright, creepy green and a mist of the same colour enveloped her. She stared right at me and spoke in her prophecy voice, firm, ancient and knowing, just like how the mummy used to sound.

"_Four shall travel towards the rising Sun,_

_To find the cure from the one second to none._

_The cursed one will fight till death is near,_

_Until released by a voice that is dear._

_A single life lost shall change the days,_

_The gods to uncover their flawed ways."_

The green mist swirled up and retreated into Rachel's mouth like a snake. Annabeth made sure she didn't so much as fall back ten centimeters before helping her lean against Chiron's side. She glanced at me nervously, then she turned to Chiron.

"Chiron," she asked, "what did she mean by 'one second to none'? Is it someone who is more powerful than the gods?"

I shuddered unconsciously. I knew that a lot of Titans were powerful, and a few of them beat the gods in power by a long shot. And I was probably going to meet the most powerful immortal of all? I was so excited. Not. But this person was the one who knew the way to break the curse, so I had to meet him. However, I had a really bad feeling. What if this person doesn't help me?

Then I thought of something else. The prophecy said I'd be released by a 'voice that is dear'. So what's the point in meeting this guy? And seriously, another prophecy threatens me with death? I didn't like the sound of the fifth line. And no one else seemed to like what the prophecy had told us, even Rachel, who seemed to know what she had said, which I have to say was unusual. The tension between all of us was deadly.

"Well," Annabeth said, breaking the silence, "I'm going with Seaweed Brain. I'm not letting you die."

I was relieved she wanted to come along despite the near-drowning incident. If she didn't, I'd probably be dead long before I even started on the quest, killing myself from guilt that is.

"I'm going too!" Grover yelled, so willingly that I found it hard to believe he was telling the truth. I mean, the guy got nervous really easily and this quest sounded about as safe as playing with a nuclear bomb. But I felt happy he wanted to come with me as well. I was really thankful.

"I'm not letting the couple and the satyr leave without me!" a familiar voice yelled. Behind Chiron, my Hunter cousin stood there in her gothic clothes which did not match the silver circlet in her punk-style hair. Thalia was walking towards us fiercely, and when she reached where I was she did the simplest and most logical thing she would do. She punched me in the face.

"That," she informed a really surprised me, "was for destroying my dad and Lady Artemis's cabins."

"Right…" I said, feeling bad again, "Look Thalia, I…"

"Save it Seaweed Brain. Annabeth told everyone at camp already. So I know it wasn't your fault."

"Oh…"

I sighed. Even though everyone knew, it still didn't make me feel any better.

With Thalia, that makes four people. We're all going on the quest, to hopefully break my curse, but I had a feeling someone wasn't going to come back. Not alive at least. After all, Chiron has mentioned before that three was the number that was 'safe'. Four people on a quest was a huge risk all on its own. But I had no other option.

"So when do we leave?" Grover asked.

"Right after I get Percy's things." Annabeth answered and she rushed off towards my cabin. Great, I needed my girlfriend to get my things for me too.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay sorry the structure of this chapter is a little weird and unstable…=x=''. But at least the prophecy turned out okay…Oh yeah and sorry for taking so long. I was busy for a while and yesterday's wushu(kung fu for those who don't know the proper word) training was stupid…We didn't do anything related to the sport and did gym training instead which killed my limbs. I wasn't feeling well today because of the exhaustion…But I still posted so please be easy on me…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Argh! I got attacked by my mom when she found out I ditched my math homework! Oh gods I HATE math! I had to sneak to use the computer today! If my parents find out I'm so screwed…Eh what the heck. **_

Chapter 6: My Dad and I do some Bonding

As Annabeth went to get my things, I waited impatiently pacing back and forth in front of Grover, Thalia and Peleus. Chiron had gone back into camp to help the campers get re-organized after I destroyed half the place. I was thinking of quite a few things, the prophecy, the curse, and also wondering what Zeus, Ares and Artemis were gonna do to me once they find out I thrashed their cabins, which will definitely be soon. Honestly, I was almost hoping they would pound me halfway to the Underworld. I was a wreck.

"Percy you gotta calm down." Grover told me and I frowned at him. It was hard to calm down and relax, considering both the situation and my ADHD, but I knew he was right. I had to calm down or I'd go nuts like I was trapped in a tiny box for a week, or maybe the curse will start acting up again. So I sat down next to the satyr folding my arms across my chest. I debated with myself whether to tell them where my Achilles spot was, just in case I go berserk again. I didn't think that would happen outside camp, but I was still weary. I didn't want someone to end up afraid of water for the rest of their lives because of me.

"Percy…" someone said suddenly, and I looked behind me. Poseidon, my dad, was standing there.

"F-Father?" I said in surprise. I glanced over at Grover and Thalia, and found that both of them had frozen. Poseidon smiled gently.

"Yes," he explained, "though it is something us gods do not like, some of us are the children of the Lord of Time. Now Percy, I believe you realize it was I who freed Annabeth earlier."

"Yeah, I suspected that." I answered nervously, looking away. So even he had seen what had happened. Bet he's not feeling too proud now. But I was a little wrong. To my surprise, my dad hugged me. I could feel him shivering, and when I looked up at his face, I could swear on the River Styx that there were signs of tears in his eyes. I had never seen him like this. Hermes was a little similar when he had lost Luke, but Poseidon was looking both sad and scared, a combination you rarely see in a god's eyes.

"I was afraid Percy," he admitted, "Kronos had once cursed another one of my previous sons, and the results have been devastating. I had to stop you at once. I didn't want to lose you like I did him."

Tears stung the back of my eyes. I never realized he had cared so much, as the gods rarely have time for us demigods. I couldn't believe I had once wanted to hate him, as I felt he left my Mom and me. But, maybe he didn't realize it, I had always wanted something like this from him. Something to show he actually cared. Sure he hugged me before after the Battle of the Labyrinth and told me I was his favourite son, but at that time I was over the 'risk-of-dying' part. This time, he believed I was truly going to die, which was supposed to be a bad thing, but I felt slightly glad to know he was concerned. I placed a hand on his arm.

"It's alright Father," I told him, "I won't die."

I wanted to mean it, but I didn't manage to convince myself. Poseidon looked like he didn't believe me. Who could blame him? If I was a dad, I'd probably wouldn't believe it either, especially if the same kind of thing happened before. But I wanted to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I've got the Curse of Achilles, and I survived the Great Prophecy last year! I'll be fine!" I added. My dad's concerned look did not leave his face. Instead, it seemed to grow more intense. His hug grew tighter.

"Percy, please be honest with me. If you're scared, please tell me. I want to be a father to you one…"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, although I'm pretty sure he was gonna say 'last time' at the end. I wanted to say I wasn't scared in the least. I wanted to tell him he has been a father to me. I wanted to, but the words got stuck in my throat. A pain formed in my chest, but it wasn't the same pain as the one inflicted by the curse. It was different. Before I knew it, I had let myself cry. I was scared. Seeing myself hurt my friends and camp like that, but also to have no one blame me, and to have my father's affection like I wanted, it was too much not to cry anymore. I turned and hugged my dad back. Even the Curse of Achilles couldn't hide my vulnerable feeling now. My dad looked pained, but he smiled sadly. For a few minutes in the frozen time space, the two of us, just father and son, were locked in embrace. I know I sound sappy, but at that point I didn't care. Then my dad let go.

"I must leave and let you take the quest Percy," he informed me mournfully, his eyes filled with insane worry, "please be careful. And…Thank you son."

He disappeared right after saying that and time began to flow again. I was sitting facing away from Grover and Thalia, which was good. I didn't want to let them know about me crying, but Grover could read emotions, and besides, we had the empathy link going on too. He bleated at me.

"Percy? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. I did not turn to look at him and said nothing, drying my eyes and hoping my face didn't look too tear-stained. Apparently, being Poseidon's son doesn't keep your face dry from your own tears, since my cheeks were wet from the tears rolling down them. Just then Annabeth and Chiron raced over. My girlfriend obviously had my things packed into a duffel bag. But when she came closer, she saw the tear-streaks. How did I know? Well, she came over and put her hand on my cheek and wiped a stray tear away, whispering, "Percy, you're crying."

I managed a weak smile. "Nice to know Wise Girl." I said. She didn't laugh or even smile at that. She looked sad, but decided against saying anything. Grover and Thalia were staring at me now, but neither said anything. I guess they could tell I was feeling pretty down, especially Grover. Stupid empathy link and his ability to read emotions. But I couldn't stay there moping. I stood up.

"Come on, we've gotta start our quest." I said. The others agreed silently, and once Annabeth handed me my bag, we set off. I was at the back, and before we got to far away I looked back towards camp, wondering if I'll ever be able to go back there again.

_**Another Author's Note: **_

_**I bet my parents are coming back now and they'll find out I've been using the damn computer. If you like this story, pray to the Greek gods I don't die until they see my exam results. And if you don't like too sappy stuff, sorry for this chapter. But I'm not the best at action or content like that. I'm best with feelings, emotion and tragic stuff blah blah blah….Bet it's hard to see me as a guy now huh?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm alive! Lolz…Anyway, here's the seventh chapter! Honestly, I thought of the weird chapter name before the actual chapter…I wanted to make at least the title seem funny since the last chapter was a little sad and stuff. Actual chapter not really funny. I suck at humour…Enjoy.**_

Chapter 7: We get Attacked by an Old Man

It was daylight hours when we finally got to the city. And why did we need to go to the city? Honestly, I don't know. It was Thalia's idea.

"So…" Annabeth hummed, her hand grasping mine while we were on the bus. "What's your plan Thalia?"

Judging from her tone, Annabeth was a little suspicious and a little nervous. I didn't blame her. Us Big Three kids normally don't have the best, or safest, plans. You guys must have read the other books, so you should know how perfectly well my plans work. You probably know about Nico's too. Thalia's were barely mentioned, but they're no better, trust me. I heard from one of her own Hunters she 'accidentally' provoked a certain beast during a hunt, which was part of her plan to get it to lower its guard, but instead she and her Hunters got chased by that beast for three days straight before the thing got tired and the Hunters took that chance to kill it.(Don't mention this to Thalia. She'll fry me, literally.)

Thalia's grin didn't reassure anyone. It was mischevious, and that's usually a bad thing. It also sent a clear message. _'I'll tell you when we get off at Manhattan.'_

When we reached to site of the Titan War last year, we got off. I felt shivers as the memories of the war came flooding back. A lot of our friends had died here. It didn't help that this was also the place I got cursed. Annabeth gripped my hand. I bet she was thinking of Luke's death. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Hey, I know there was nothing going on between them and I totally trust Annabeth and I know I sound stupid being jealous but I'm her boyfriend for Zeus' sake! You can't expect me to not be a little jealous!

Anyway, Grover, who was chewing on a tin can, was looking around nervously, and I wondered if it was because he smelled a monster or if it was because he was afraid a dryad would pop out of nowhere and bow down to him or something. It's happened, and Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, didn't like that much. Let's just say it didn't go too well for G-man. We followed Thalia to a garage, which was a surprise. Then we got the drift.

"You're kidding." Grover said.

"Nope," the daughter of Zeus answered, "I'm not travelling by bus or foot. And no way am I getting on Lord Apollo's ride."

I held back a laugh. Last time we got on that bus with the Hunters together, Thalia's fear of heights freaked her out while she was driving, which was Apollo's brilliant idea, and she practically burned New England to the ground before crash landing at camp. It was dangerous at the time, but now, it seemed pretty funny. Not that I was telling her I thought that.

Thalia really wasn't kidding though. Guess what? She walked into the garage, stayed inside for a minute or two, then came out driving a huge Mercedes Benz. My jaw dropped when I saw the car. Annabeth and Grover didn't look any better. They both looked astounded.

"H-H-How did you…" Annabeth stammered. Wow, a child of Athena stammering. That's a first. Thalia grinned again.

"Oh the owner was there," she explained, "and I manipulated the Mist a little to make him think he stole the car from me, and I threatened to bring him to the police if he didn't give me the car 'back'."

"You're crazy. And since when did you get a license?" I demanded. The daughter of Zeus simply grinned more. It was getting annoying. Who knows what she's been doing. I sighed and just let it slide. We got into the car.

While we were in the car, I thought about all the things that had ever happened with Kronos. All the way since the time Zeus believed I stole his master bolt. He had been in every one of my adventures in one way or another. And even now, after his defeat, after I finally had a good mortal world year, he's still involved. Gods, I have never hated anyone this badly before. Never. Why couldn't I have a peaceful summer without his interference? Am I cursed with more than I already have? We had covered about five miles before I realized Annabeth was squeezing my hand.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you alright?" she asked. I was far from that, but I answered, "Yeah…"

We said nothing after that. For two reasons. One, I didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. Two, something shot the ground right next to the car. Thalia swerved, almost hitting a lamppost and throwing us around inside like a bunch of life-sized rag dolls or something. Probably wasn't very smart of any of us not to put the seat belt on. We didn't expect something to attack us so early. But then again, there were two Big Three kids here…and one of them also radiated the energy of a certain virgin goddess of the Hunt as well…

Another blast shot past. I got a clear look of it this time. It looked like pure energy, glowing in different colours all at once. It reminded me of my mom's eyes. It was beautiful, but also deadly. It left a crater in the road, right where we would have been had Thalia not hit the brakes seconds before impact. She yanked the steering wheel and drove us into a wide alley. We got out there.

I expected to see a beautiful woman in a rainbow dress standing behind us, as that blast looked like it could be from that kind of person. In other words, I was kinda expecting Iris the rainbow goddess, though I had no idea why she would be attacking us, especially since we saved Olympus last year. As usual, I was wrong. Standing there was a bent old man in a trench coat. His skin resembled the previous Oracle's, brown and withered. His hair were only black tuffs on his head. But his eyes were different. They were multi-coloured eyes, but they shone with power and hatred. At once, I knew we were in trouble, and it's probably one of our parents' fault.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Lose to the Old Geezer

I was personally stunned to see that an old dude was the one attacking us with hate in his colourful eyes. I mean, have you seen an old Titan, God or monster actually in an old person's form? The only time I saw anyone look old was when my dad was fighting his own war last year against Oceanus. But why would anyone, no matter what they are, fight in an old man's form unless they were really an old man?

"Children of the Gods." The old man rasped. "Your accursed parents shall suffer with your deaths!"

Somehow, he moved really fast. He was behind Annabeth in a half a second. From there, he pushed her down hard and chanted something I couldn't make out. His hand glowed and a rainbow coloured energy blast shot out from his bare hand at us. Grover was so panicked he picked up a nearby garbage can and threw it at the old man. It got hit by the guy's blast of energy instead, bursting and spilling gross stuff all over the place. Someone's week-old half-eaten sandwich landed an inch from where Thalia and I were standing. Gross!

"Watch it Grover!" Thalia and Annabeth screamed. Annabeth, who had luckily only been hit with a crushed paper ball which looked clean enough, had drawn her knife and was trying to get up, but the man's foot was on her back. She tried to stab him but it was too difficult for her. Thalia had an arrow notched on her new bow(the last one was snapped in half during the Titan War) and she took aim at the man's head. She fired it, but the man simply ducked his head down and dodged it, his foot pressing down harder on Annabeth. She let out a yelp. I got mad and uncapped my pen. Riptide grew into the meter-long celestial bronze blade it really was. I charged at the man and swung the sword once at him. He moved back to avoid getting hit by the sword, and his foot left my girlfriend's back. Annabeth scrambled to her own two feet, rubbing her back and wincing. The old man grimaced.

"Why you insolent little brat!" he yelled at me, spitting as he spoke. Good thing there was just enough distance between us to prevent me from being hit by his saliva. He chanted again, but I took the chance and slashed at him. And got one of the biggest shocks of my life.

The blade pressed through him like an illusion.

"No way…" Annabeth said behind me. I was staring at Riptide wide-eyed. It was a pure weapon made for killing anything of a status higher than a mortal's. So how was it that this old man, who was able to move super-fast and shoot rainbow beams from his hands, not be harmed? Unless…unless he was mortal?

"Oh my," the old man said, smiling with a triumph look on his face, "I have forgotten celestial bronze has no effect on me."

He lunged at me, pulling a hidden blade out of his long left sleeve. He chanted something and the knife, slightly longer than the one Annabeth uses, began shimmering. I believed it wouldn't harm me due to my Curse of Achilles, but I was wrong. I side-stepped instinctively, but I was too slow. He stabbed me from the front, sinking his blade into my side, narrowly missing my stomach. I felt the pain at once. It was excruciating. Blood spilled out of the wound, and I suddenly coughed out blood myself. I collapsed but didn't lose consciousness. The pain was worse than a normal knife stab.

"Perrrrcccccyyyy!" Grover's bleated in terror.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth and Thalia both screamed. I couldn't even see them clearly, and the crazy knife-wielding old maniac was standing over me with the knife raised above me. I didn't understand how he managed to stab me with a mortal knife while I had Achilles's curse. That made no sense! And now I was going to die right there?

Then an arrow pierced the old man's arm. He yelled in pain and dropped the knife on top of me, but this time, even though the blade was facing down, it bounced off my upper back like it should. It had lost the glow it had moments ago, and I guessed that it was a form of enchantment. I looked up and saw Thalia notching another three arrows. She fired again and pinned the man down. I noticed that those arrows were made of tempered steel. My side hurt and I clutched it. Annabeth and Grover ran to my side while Thalia threatened the man with his own knife.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "Why are you bothering us and how did you do all that?"

"Heh. As if a child of the gods, especially a child of that *#$^&$!* Zeus would understand!" he yelled back, and I could not believe what he just called the King of Gods. It was such a bad word I don't even wanna come near saying it. "All you demigods are just like your wretched godly parents! You should all just die out completely!"

With that, the man erupted into flames. Thalia stepped back at lightning speed to avoid getting roasted. She cursed in Ancient Greek, then rushed to my side along with the others. I was feeling slightly better thanks to the ambrosia and nectar Grover gave me, but the wound still hurt. Annabeth's face was solemn.

"How did that knife hurt you?" she asked in total confusion. I wasn't sure if I was right, but I told her my suspicions of the enchantment. She looked thoughtful, but she shook her head.

"I've never heard of mortals with any sort of magic power except for the Oracles." She said. "It couldn't have been a mortal we encountered could it?"

Nobody said anything for the next few minutes. We just sat there wondering what to make of it. It seemed utterly illogical and impossible, but if there were such things as gods and titans and monsters, what else could exist?

Finally, Thalia got back into the Mercedes. She silently gestured for us to get in. We did. My cousin drove us out of the alley and back onto the roads. She drove towards the east, towards the rising Sun, as our prophecy foretold we should. I remembered the lines clearly, they kept playing back in my head like the words were a recording on a broken tape recorder. The worst lines were the last two. _'A single life lost shall change the days, The gods to uncover their flawed ways'_. What they mean, I don't know. But I'm beginning to have a very bad feeling about this quest. The feeling is so bad I almost feel like risking staying at camp with this stupid Curse of Kronos. Almost.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, just so you know, the old guy's an OC. All those magic-wielding mortals from here on out would be OCs. I didn't want to add more than three OCs, but I got this crazy idea and I just had to use it. Because of that, this story probably would have a sequel…Oh help…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: At Least We're Fighting Monsters Now

We got about six miles away from the city in about six hours, which is good I guess. We all put our seat belts on this time. After all, who know's what'll happen next? That old guy seemed like a way better fighter than I was just now, and he seemed to be mortal. Sure, a super fast mortal who could shoot rainbow lasers at people, but mortal nonetheless. How was that possible? It seemed way too hard to believe.

"So what do we do know?" Grover said, nervously chewing on another tin can.

"I think we should just find this 'second to none' person who can break the curse and get it over with." Thalia suggested, not taking her electric-blue eyes off the road. Annabeth agreed. I wasn't so sure though. I felt like meeting this person could be dangerous. Then again, since when has meeting a lot of these people(?) been totally safe? I didn't say anything.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I gripped my shirt and winced. Great, miles away from camp and that stupid curse is still acting up. In seconds my face was covered in sweat. I leaned backwards as the pain got a little more intense before slowly fading away. I knew I didn't have to worry about myself going into evil mode outside the camp boundaries, but the pain followed me everywhere, hurting me at random times. That wound in my abdomen wasn't helping either. When the pain subsided, I began to breathe heavily. I remembered my dad saying something about one of his previous kids was under the same, or at least similar, curse, and the results were that it got him killed. Was that going to happen to me? I mean, although Rachel did predict the curse would be broken, could it be too late to save my life anyway? Then I felt a hand on mine.

"Don't pass out us here Seaweed Brain. The last thing we need in dead weight." Annabeth said, but I could tell she was worried herself. I had not told even her about my dad's little visit, and seeing the look on her face, I wasn't about to. Besides, I kinda wanted it to be private, even if this was Annabeth I'm talking about.

"Don't worry Wise Girl," I answered, "the last thing I wanna be is dead weight. Emphasis on 'dead'."

Annabeth glared at me. "Not funny idiot."

"Yeah I know."

We said nothing after that, though Annabeth gave me a punch. Thalia drove on in silence, but I could tell she was hearing every word. She sighed every now and then, but for what, I'm not sure. Could she actually worry about me too? She is my cousin…

"BLA-HA-HA!" Grover exclaimed suddenly, making me jump so high I hit the hood of the car. I rubbed my head and demanded what that was for. Grover's expression cut me off. "Pull over!"

Thalia slammed onto the brakes as a fox ran past. I'm not talking about those medium-sized red foxes often found in North America. This fox was shimmering with a silvery red aura, and it was bigger than the car. It ran in front of the car and we would have crashed into it if Grover had not given the early warning. Annabeth gasped. Thalia was pale.

"The…The Teumessian Fox…" she mumbled, "but my father…"

The mondo fox growled and leaped towards us. Thalia hit the reverse and backed up as fast as possible. Then she stepped on it, away from the giant fox.

"Wait Thalia!" I yelled, "What's the Teumessian fox?"

"Argh!" Thalia grumbled as the fox gained on us. "It's a creature destined to never get caught. It's impossible to destroy at all!"

"But didn't you say your dad did something?"

"Look Percy!" Annabeth continued for the daughter of Zeus instead, "The fox and the magic dog Laelaps, were causing a lot of chaos due to their opposite destinies. The fox's was to never get caught, and Laelaps's was to always catch what it chased. Amphitryon sent Laelaps to destroy the fox, but the plan erupted into pure destruction. In the end Zeus turned them both to stone and cast them off to the stars, but apparently the Fates have decided that the fox was to return."

A loud bark was heard and I turned to see the fox next to us. Its eyes glowed angrily. It raced over and slammed into us with so much force the Mercedes flew straight off the road. It reminded me of my first experience with the Minotaur. The car overturned and we were either tossed around inside or getting suffocated by rogue seatbelts. When the car came to a stop, Thalia kicked the door open and dragged herself out. I managed to get myself out after pushing Annabeth and Grover out first. The fox growled again and pounced towards us. I uncapped Riptide for the second time that day day and Annabeth drew her knife. I slashed at it, but it dodged somehow. It went straight for Grover, which isn't really surprising considering he's half-goat. The poor guy was sent running in terror before Thalia sent a volley of arrows into its side. It howled and turned its attention to the Hunter.

"Come on you oversized fur coat! I'll take you!" she shouted, raising her quiver. The massive fox got ready to pounce again.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. She wasn't the only one concerned. Thalia had just said that the beast can't be destroyed, and yet she was trying to take it on? She'll get killed! So I did something stupid even for and ADHD kid like me. I charged at it screaming.

I tried to stab Riptide into its other side, but I totally. The beast's attention was still on Thalia and it had just leaped into a pounce when I got close. Thalia took aim at the centre of its forehead and fired an arrow into its head. It backed up and howled again. I ducked a swing from its huge tail. It eyes were really mad now. Its speed increased drastically, and it leaped on top of Thalia, pinning her down before she even had a chance of notching another arrow. She couldn't even reach her shield, Aegis, now. Annabeth and I tried to get close, shouting her name, but the beast's tail keep swatting us away like we were flies. Gods, how were we gonna get her now?

Then, something unexpected happened. A portal of shadows appeared out of nowhere, and out of it leaped a huge hellhound. It was Mrs O'Leary. She tackled the fox and sent it flying. Then I heard someone chanting something in Greek. The fox began to panic as it sunk into pitch black darkness. I was relieved to see that, but I somehow felt that I'd have to face the fox again, and soon. I looked up and saw one of my friends sitting on Mrs O'Leary's back. The son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. He gave a playful smile in greeting.

"It can't be caught, but can be transported." He said, "Nice to see you too Percy."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**For the record, the fox's story is real and the fox isn't an OC. It's just one of the lesser Greek legends I decided to use. I love Mythology. XP**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**ACKKK! I just realized that I got some facts wrong in the first chapter! Paul didn't use a baseball bat, he used a sword! And Percy had already gone through a full year of school successfully! I already edited the sword part but for the school year issue I'll have to re-write everything and I'm too lazy to! FORGIVE ME!**_

Chapter 10: Nico Gives us a Ride

When Nico told us he had an idea of where this person who could remove the curse was, we didn't believe him.

"How in Hades would you know where this guy is?" Thalia demanded, ignoring the fact that she had just used Nico's own dad's name as a curse in her question. The son of Hades frowned, but he patted Mrs O'Leary.

"If you don't believe me," he said, "just get on and I'll show you."

"Have you even met this person? And how did you know about the quest in the first place?" I asked. Nico shrugged and told me he had visited camp, to stay for the summer, but once he heard of our quest and what happened to me, he sneaked off with my pet hellhound. I scratched her ears as Nico told us all this. Then he told us that he had asked some of the dead for information on this guy. None of them knew anything in detail, but they knew where this guy resided. But the dead didn't know him and neither did Nico. They haven't met.

"Alright fine." I said, climbing onto Mrs O'Leary's back. The others did so too, though Grover looked hesitant for a moment. My dog was just big enough for everyone. Nico was still on the ground, and I assumed that he decided to do the shadow-travelling himself.

"Okay then. Now girl, take them to Maine. House of Mageia." he told Mrs O'Leary, and I swear she groaned, probably due to having to shadow-travel again. I knew from personal experience it drained her drastically. But she did as she was told and immediately, we sped into a brick wall. It became pitch-black before impact and the next second, we were at our destination. In the east. I dismounted and so did the rest. Thalia was grumbling something about losing her new car. I was thinking that that was barely anything to worry about.

Nico fell flat on his face next to us a few seconds later. He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Then he pointed at a wide-open desert. Strange, I didn't know that there was a desert in Maine. Then again, my geography isn't really award-winning...

"There." Nico said, looking pale. Shadow-travelling drained him as much as Mrs O'Leary, if not more. I gave him some water, from a bottle Annabeth packed for me, before I looked towards where he was pointing, but I saw nothing.

"There's nothing there Nico." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. Nico told us to take a closer look. I squinted and began to see a shimmery outline of a mansion hidden near some trees. The Mist was really strong here, but as I became more aware of the house being there, the clearer it became. On its front door was the Greek word μαγεία, _mageia_, the word for magic. There was also a word in Latin, _magicis_ I think. It also means magic.

"This is it?" I asked, and Nico replied with only a nod. I walked up to the doors, not knowing what to expect. I hesitated there, wondering if I really should knock or not. After all, I could be walking into a trap for all I know. But Annabeth came closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her intense gray eyes and I could see they were unsure as well. But they were also determined.

"We need to break the curse Percy. We need to take this risk." she said, trying her best to look confident. I nodded my head. She was right. I had to find a way to break the curse. I pushed open the doors and we walked inside. The inside of the house seemed bigger than the outside, and it was amazing. There were six floors and you could see the top floor from the ground floor. It was like a huge hotel or something. There were extra rooms on each floor, but strangely, two of them on the third floor were heavily chained up. I decided not to figure out why.

We explored the ground floor, and found a kitchen, living room, game room, training room and even outdoor hot springs! Like those you see in Japan or China. It was really so grand and amazing it almost made Olympus look like an ordinary conference hall with thrones instead of a bunch of chairs and podium. We were so awed by the surroundings we barely noticed an arrow coming at us. Mrs O'Leary howled and snapped us back to our senses. Luckily I was standing in front and the arrow bounced off my chest harmlessly. I looked up.

In front of us holding a silver bow was a young woman glaring at us. Her eyes were young and multi-coloured. She had really beautiful dark hair and looked about 25. But I felt fear, like this woman was dangerous. Her aura itself gave off a hostile feeling. Oh boy, did we really just run into another enemy?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! I SOOO HATE EXAMS AND I HAVE TO BE IN A BAD MOOD WHILE WRITING MY FIC? ARGH! CURSE EXAMINATIONS! Two more days until those stupid papers are over, but I can't stand it! I'm ADHD too! At least I finally managed to read the Son of Neptune. Good thing the story was awesome or I would've lost it. I can't believe I read it in exactly six hours. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, sorry the last one was so short, sorry about having to delay the story so long no thanks to exams(DAMMIT!), and thanks to the nameless reviewer who reminded me what's a quiver and what's a bow…Gods that was an embarrassing mistake. I'll be editing that after this post!**_

Chapter 11: Erin the Crazy Mage Woman

The woman kept her bow pointed at us. She looked really ready to kill us. Her multi-coloured eyes were mysterious and mystifying, and they reminded me of that rainbow old man, and also, for some reason, my mom. She was studying us, like a child of Athena would, but not with the will to know or plan. She studied us with pure hate in her eyes, as if our very existence was a flaw. (Well technically speaking, for me, Thalia and Nico, that's kinda true…or used to be at least…)

"Children of the Greek Gods," she said, sounding powerful and mysterious, "what business do you have with me?"

Nervously, I stepped forward. I told her about the curse, and how I needed her to remove it. But for some reason, I didn't tell her my name. I didn't know why at the time, I just felt like if I told her, something really bad would happen. But how could telling her a name be dangerous? Wait, it can with us, so maybe it's better if I keep my mouth shut. She lowered her bow slightly, glaring daggers at me.

"I see no reason as to why I would help you," she said firmly and with authority, "leave now or I shall claim your lives."

"Wait, please," Annabeth said, her gray eyes looking stormy, "we need to break this curse. It's dangerous for us not to."

"Are you short of hearing, child of Athena?" the woman said fiercely, "I see no reason for me to help you. I have no love for the gods, and I doubt I would get anything in return."

"But ma'am, please listen…" I started to say, but the woman snapped her fingers and suddenly my wrists were pulled back by some invisible force. It threw me to the floor, five feet from where I was originally standing. I tried getting up but the force pulled me back down, forcing my wrists and ankles to my back. It was really agonizing. I couldn't move from that position I was stuck in. I could see the others were shocked.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled before turning back to the woman. "Let go of him!"

"Then leave." she answered calmly. Annabeth looked murderous. She drew her knife, but it was knocked out of her hand by another invisible force. She ended up being restricted like me, only in a different position. She was suspended in the air, like four unseeable ropes were holding her up by each of her limbs. Within seconds everyone else ended up in the same condition as her. Hey, why did I get the most uncomfortable position?

"I will not entertain you. I do not care one bit about you demigods or your accursed parents." The woman told us, her bow and arrows gone, disappeared into thin air. How did she do that? And how did she restrict us? Who was this lady?

"Who in the name of Hades are you?" Nico exclaimed, then cursing himself for using his own dad's name in that question. If it wasn't for the situation, I would've laughed at him. That was ironic after all. But I was, er, 'tied-up' at the moment. The woman's glare turned to him.

"Of course you would not know. I am Erin. Immortal Mage." she spoke with a tone that was hard and cold, but, unless I was hallucinating from being in that really painful position, it had a hint of sadness in it. But what did she say? Mage? Wasn't that some kind of fairytale character or something?

"A-A mage?" Thalia questioned. Erin glanced at her. For a millisecond, her expression softened, just a little, but was noticeable. But then it reverted back to that completely cold and dangerous look. She turned from us and walked off, her long black dress shimmering in the mysterious light of the House. A door slammed, and immediately, all of us were released from whatever binds that held us. I sat up quickly to a more comfortable position and rubbed my wrists. I noticed that there were red marks on them, like a really thin and sharp thread was holding me like that, really, really tightly. But there had been nothing there, so what did make those marks?

"Who is that woman?" I asked no one in particular. None of my friends said anything. My chest began to ache again, but I did my best to not look pained. We were all just invisibly tied up by a freaky colourful-eyed magic lady who didn't even need to touch us to do it so I figured reminding them about the curse at that moment was not a very smart thing to do.

"What are we gonna do if that woman wouldn't help us?" Annabeth said fiercely, "You won't be able to go back to camp like this!"

For a scary moment I thought Annabeth would snap and charge into Erin's room alone, so I put my arm around her. I tried telling it may not be too bad since I was only 'banned' from the camp alone, and that we could still spend time together elsewhere, but the words got stuck in my throat because I didn't believe that myself. Annabeth said nothing, but then she took out her Yankees baseball cap and put it on. She vanished, and seconds later the door that Erin went through opened and footsteps rushed inside. It took the rest of us a second to realize what had happened, then we all flew at the door, racing in after my girlfriend.

"Gods what is she thinking?" Thalia exclaimed, cursing in Ancient Greek under her breath. No one answered her, mainly because we all wanted to know that ourselves. The corridor after the door was long and stretched into a hallway of doors, many of them made of silver and gold. I even saw a door made of celestial bronze! Where'd that Erin lady get that?

"Blea-ha-ha!" Grover bleated in irritation, "How are we gonna find Annabeth or Erin with all these doors?"

He got his answer easily. How? The silver door we just passed exploded, blown right off its hinges. I stopped so suddenly both Nico and Thalia crashed into me, making us a Big-Three-kids heap on the floor. Grover had stopped just fine, the lucky goat.

I helped Nico and Thalia up, then the four of us rushed into the room to see Annabeth floating around and a sphere made of air, which reminded me painfully of how I nearly killed her in a sphere of water I had no idea how I created. But at least Annabeth could breathe in this one. I rushed over to help her, but when I touched the sphere, my hand exploded with pain, and I recognized the feeling. Like when Clarisse hit me with her spear during my first Capture-the-Flag at camp. The sphere was obviously made of air, but it was also electric. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes filled with concern.

"Like my 'Storm Prison'?" Erin asked, appearing out of nowhere, startling me so much I nearly jumped straight at the sphere, had Thalia not pulled me back.

Erin looked slightly smug, but she somehow wasn't smiling. She looked almost hurt to have to take action against someone, but I thought it was a trick. I uncapped Riptide and pointed the blade at her. "Let her go."

"Forgive me, son of Poseidon," Erin said, somewhat sadly, but that sadness was hidden well under her harsh tone, "but I told you. I have no love for the gods, and I did warn you to leave before I took action. Your girlfriend didn't listen."

"Why do you hate the gods so much lady?" I risked asking, "Who exactly are you?"

Erin hesitated, and I knew I hit a sore spot. Then her aura turned dark. "Do you really want to know?"

Immediately after she said that, I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

…_**Hey guys…um…sorry about freaking out in the last chapter's author's note... I was just really frustrated with my exams going on. I hope you'll forgive me and continue reading my fanfic. The story is supposed to get more intense from here on out, well at least I hope so. Also, if you don't mind, could all of you help me with spotting any mistakes in spelling, grammer or anything else within the story? Thanks and enjoy.**_

Chapter 12: We Get Inside the Mage Woman's Head

When I came to, I was in a completely black, empty space. I looked around and saw my friends also groaning and waking up. They must have been knocked out too. Annabeth was with us, thank the gods, but she looked tired and pale, worse than the rest of us my a long shot. I let her lean against me after we all got to our feet.

"Where in Hades are we?" Grover asked, and earned himself a glare from Nico, who still didn't like the fact that people used his dad's name as a curse or something.

"I don't know," the glaring son of Hades answered, "But obviously that Erin lady sent us here."

_I did not send you demigods anywhere…, _a faded voice said, Erin's voice, _you are all simply asleep and dreaming together. You wanted to know my past, and therefore I am showing you._

"Percy you Seaweed Brain," Thalia said, "you had to ask the crazy woman."

I was afraid something would appear and swallow my Hunter cousin up for that 'crazy' comment, but nothing did, like Erin didn't care. All that happened was that the empty dark space changed, becoming a bright evening in an ancient city. It looked familiar to me, but I did not realize why until Annabeth, who was still leaning on me like her life depended on it, gasped and said, "The old temple of Artemis."

Thalia's head snapped to her direction when she said that with a "WHAT?"

Nico did the explaining. Apparently, we were in Ancient Greece, at least three thousand years from the present, and standing in front of one of the most famous temples of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. In the twenty-first century, the temple was already gone, but was a sacred land in modern Greece. There were several similar temples for each god and goddess.

"But why Lady Artemis's temple…?" Thalia asked in confusion. She stopped when we saw a young girl run into the temple, dressed in traditional Greek wedding garments. How I knew that, I have no idea, but the girl was panicked and scared. We went in after her into the temple. The girl, who looked no older than seventeen, my age by the end of the summer, threw herself in front of the massive Artemis statue, and began praying furiously. My blood ran cold when I saw that the girl was a younger Erin, someone who looked exactly like the mage woman, but also someone who was very different from her. She did not have the cold and dangerous aura or glare of the older woman, instead her eyes were full of worry, desperation and sadness. I recognized myself in those eyes, the me that was fearful of Kronos's curse. The me at the moment.

"I beg you Lady Artemis!" she yelled desperately, "Please help me! According to the law of my family, I must marry, but I cannot, for I detest the one who was chosen as my groom, so please, allow me to join your Hunters!"

The air before her shimmered, and soon a beautiful, graceful woman appeared, dressed in shimmering, silky silver hunter's clothing, a silver tiara made of moonlight adorning her head. She stood proudly and yet warmly, making me feel like collapsing into her arms to be comforted. (Although she might turn me into one of her favourite hunting targets if I did…)

Thalia knelt, even though she knew Artemis could not see her and even if she did, I doubted that the goddess would recognize her as her lieutenant, since this scene was obviously from a really, really long time ago. Anyway, Artemis, who was luckily human sized, bent down to look at Erin at eye-level. She smiled so gently, she reminded me of how Hestia was when I first met her, warm and comforting.

"I shall accept you if you truly wish to join the Hunt. Say the pledge if you wish to be one of my Hunters." She told Erin. Erin's eyes shone with new hope, and I saw traces of tears in them. Whoever she was forced into engagement to, he must've been nastier than the sight of Apollo reciting bad poetry in a sundress. No pun intended.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Immediately, Erin glowed with a silver aura, brighter and more powerful than all the other Hunters we've all seen. Her aura was stronger than Bianca's and even Thalia's after they joined. Even the past Artemis looked briefly surprised. But she smiled after the aura faded, and she took Erin's hand and the two of them disappeared. My friends and I just stood there in confusion.

"What?" Annabeth asked, "Why is her aura so powerful? Isn't she a mortal?"

Nobody had an answer to that, but I suspected it had something to do with her being a mage. I didn't even know mages existed, since I don't remember any myths about them at all. And also, since no one else had recalled a single mage-related story I didn't know about, it was highly possible that they didn't know any either.

"She's older now, and she isn't a Hunter anymore…" Thalia was muttering. I glanced at her and thought about what she said. Had Erin broken the oath of the Hunters? That seemed like the only possibility. And it must have been quite recent, about six or seven years ago maybe? After all, she couldn't be alive if she broke it long ago, and she wouldn't look so young if she broke it, I don't know, twenty years ago? Still, we were going to find out. The scene changed right on cue. This time, we were watching one of the hunts. My chest tightened when I saw Zoe Nightshade with Erin and the rest. All of us were sad to see her, and seeing one of the Hunters' hunts was also hard on Nico due to Bianca's death.

In seconds, both Zoe and Erin notched an arrow each and fired at nothing. The arrows stopped in mid air and an agonized growl was heard. A giant bronze bull the size of a two-storey house faded into existence and fell dead at their feet. My jaw dropped. The two Hunters each used their hunting knives to sever the horns of the bull, and it dissolved into dust right after they did that. Artemis appeared in her twelve-year-old form and praised her two maidservants. They handed her the horns of the bull.

"Good work my lieutenants. Lord Zeus should be pleased with your help." Artemis said. "Come, he summons all of us. The gods have allowed you all to feast on Olympus for your services."

Erin grinned. She looked powerful and had gained that dangerous, but not malicious, glare in her eyes. It was amazing that she had changed so much from when she was at the temple. Yet I still felt uncomfortable about her eyes. They looked suspiciously like my own mom's, and that was not a pleasant thought. I wondered what that could mean. The Hunters and Artemis disappeared before I was done thinking and we were dragged along to the original Mount Olympus in Ancient Greece. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I saw how it looked like. It was far more amazing than it was now in America.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth murmured next to me. She had recovered from her time in the sphere, which still made me feel guilty, and was staring and staring at the architecture like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It definitely made my top ten list of 'Most-Awesome-Places-in-the-Universe'. The pillars were pure white, with silver and gold designs, like they were woven into the marble. The floor was about the same, only it was sparkling with the reflection of sunlight, moonlight and starlight all at once. In the throne room, the thrones were larger than usual, and all of them adorned with whatever the god who sat on them represented. My dad's, Poseidon's, was made of pure sea crystals, but there was a cushion there made of sea foam, looking ever so soft. Pearls decorated the armrests and base. All the others were awesome too.

The dining room was even more unbelievable. The walls were covered with velvet sheets of all different colours and had designs of heroes and battles. One of them, a silver banner, had the Hunters, including Zoe and Erin. A single table that was almost thirty meters in length stretched across the room and about fifty mini-thrones were around it. Fourteen were more majestic than the rest, and I guessed they belong to the Olympians and Hades. All of the gods, major and minor, were present, and only Artemis was unseated. Her Hunters stood respectfully by the table, waiting for permission to sit. Zeus nodded and they took their seats.

"Here we are to thank the Hunters of Artemis for their services," Zeus boomed, again, no pun intended, "we have honoured other heroes here before, but as it is our first time honouring the Hunters, a very warm welcome."

All our jaws dropped. Since when has Zeus been that nice? That's just unfair…

The gods raised their goblets and drank. The Hunters did the same, although I wondered if some of them were really old enough to drink… They were served an incredible meal, and the Hunters and gods alike ate to their fill. I felt kinda jealous. But I also had a bad feeling that something would go wrong. It always does.

After the meal, the Hunters prepared to leave. They were bowing to the gods and Artemis was beside them. Then Erin tensed. She turned sharply towards the throne of Artemis. The gods raised their eyebrows, sensing nothing. But Erin looked slightly shaken. Artemis placed a hand on one of her lieutenant's shoulders. She looked towards the throne but saw nothing. But my friends and I did. A man stood there, someone I didn't recognize, but Erin seemed to know him.

He looked maniacal, and he held a dagger in his hand. I noticed his were multi-coloured, like Erin and my mom's. That sent a chill down my spine.

"Bad girl Erin, running away from me…" the man said, "actually joining the gods…"

"Go away!" Erin screamed and Artemis gripped her harder with concern, still seeing nothing. Erin was wild with terror. I couldn't understand what was actually going on, but one thing was clear. She hated this guy. I wondered what the guy did to her.

"Erin! What's wrong?" Zoe exclaimed with concern. Erin paid her no attention and stared at the guy with intense fear and anger. I didn't know that those two emotions could be present at the same time until I saw that expression. The guys moved closer, and then the stepped into the light of the room, but still, no one but Erin saw him. Zeus looked stormy. I doubted he was happy with one of the guests screaming and glaring at empty space like that. No one else looked to psyched. My dad looked somewhere between concerned and annoyed.

Then, the next ten seconds were a blur. The guy lunged forwards, dagger raised and Erin screamed. There was a bright flash of light, and some form of unbelievably powerful energy shook Mount Olympus. When the light cleared, the first thing I heard was my friends, especially Thalia, gasp in horror. I took one look at the scene in front of me and did the same. The gods and Hunters were on the cracked floor, and the whole place destroyed. The guy Erin was scared of was nowhere to be found. He must have escaped.

Hades was the first to get up. His robe screeched with the voices of the tortured souls on them. He looked seriously mad, and his death glare was directed at Erin, who was the only one left standing. She was shaking uncontrollably, but no one gave her pity. Once all the gods were on their feet, they were all giving Erin those stares of outrage, disbelief and, possibly, terror.

It was obvious what had happened. Erin had destroyed the whole of Olympus, and the gods were not happy. Artemis had the same stern stare as all the rest of the gods, but there was a hidden disappointment in them. The tension in the air was so thick and heavy that if you tried to cut it with a knife, it would feel like you're hitting a block of soft wood, uncuttable wood. The gods knew about mages. And it wasn't something good for them. Thunder and lightning filled the room. Hurricanes blew in. The floor cracked even more. The Big Three were enraged.

"ARTEMIS! YOU LET A MAGE JOIN YOUR PARTY?" Zeus yelled, directing his attention to the Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis had nothing to say. She didn't even look at her father. She was staring straight at Erin, who looked down at the cracks on the floor. She had known she caused it. She had intentionally hidden the fact that she was a mage from her mistress. I was starting to see why.

"Explain yourself Artemis." Poseidon said, in a cold and demanding tone I have never heard him use before. I saw another side of my father I never wanted to see. The fierce, angry side, who would kill anyone who opposed him. That was what I saw and I thought about the day before, when he had nearly cried for my sake. Is that really the same person?

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but Erin stopped her.

"Stop! Do not blame Lady Artemis, she is not at fault! I was the one who hid my true identity. Please punish me instead!"

Thunder boomed.

"Do you really wish that Erin? Do you know what that means?" Artemis asked. Erin simply knelt and requested that the gods to do as they wished. The Big Three looked around the throne room, which was in shambles. They muttered something amongst themselves. Then Zeus turned to Athena and Hera. He asked for their opinion. I was surprised.

"Well, considering how much power she has, the belief that the mages have the ability to overthrow us might prove true." Athena said. "I suggest that we place a curse on her as punishment."

"Mom no…" Annabeth muttered in disbelief.

"Not only that my dear Athena," Hera said with sarcasm, "she has proved mages are too powerful. I say we place the same curse on all of those bearing mage blood."

To Erin's horror, all agreed. She jumped up and protested, but it was no use. There was a huge 'BANG!' and everything went black for us.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter might be a little boring to you guys, so I apologize…Also, does the story seemed too rushed to you? It's only a fanfiction so it wasn't meant to be long but do you still think things are happening too fast or something? I kinda think it is and someone from Fanpop said so too…What do you think?**_

Chapter 13: I get Rejected

I woke up with a start. I found myself on a couch made of velvet. It was really soft. Then I noticed Annabeth right next to me, still sleeping! My heart did a somersault. The rest were on other couches in the room, and Erin was sitting at a table sipping tea. I was almost relieved to see her as an older woman, but not in a certain way that would make Annabeth kill me.

"Now you know what I did. And you know what the gods did in return." Erin told me. I was still the only one awake.

"Who was that man?" I asked, wondering if my suspicions were correct. Erin looked at me sadly.

"He was the one I was supposed to marry." She answered. I was actually right. I wondered what to say to her, which wasn't that easy with Annabeth on my lap and Grover suddenly starting to yell "Food!" in his sleep. Erin glanced at her tea, which was in an Asian-styled teacup. No handles and funny Chinese(I think) characters on it. Then she looked back at me.

"The mages are mortals who dabble in the ways of magic." she explained, "We were once the gods' loyal followers long before I was born. But there were suspicions that we were too powerful, so the gods abandoned us. But we still wanted to remain loyal to them. Each mage family worshiped a different god in their respective countries."

"Wait, there are mages in other countries?" I interrupted with that idiotic question. Erin slapped her hand to her face, but she looked almost amused, though she still did not smile.

"Have you not heard of other cultures? There are gods in every country, but they are separated by something known as Realm Barriers, so they don't end up battling each other. But all the mages know them."

"Oh…" was my intelligent answer. She continued.

"Anyway, since the incident I caused at Olympus, the gods became fearful of us. I prayed for them to curse me alone, but they refused. I would simply have a worse curse than they would. All of those with mage blood in their veins would know pure suffering. We would all have the worst luck possible, but stay alive through most of it, until we die horrible deaths. We are not going to be spared even after death. Hades' part of the curse was to never let us into the Underworld. Instead, we would fade like monsters, our souls disappearing, like they never existed. We will not be reincarnated. And my additional curse…"

Erin faltered. I thought about how bad the curse already was, and she still had an extra one her? I was beginning to see how cruel the gods could be. I had seen my own father looking murderous, and that wasn't anything I'd ever want to see again. I waited for Erin to continue.

"My curse, was far worse. I am bound to this house demigod. Should I leave, my body would burn away into nothingness. I must never leave this building if I wish to live. I am also forced to watch some of the worst deaths of individual mages, seeing the fate I bought upon them." She said. My eyes widened. That was horrible and unfair. I thought the gods have always been fair. Was I wrong?

"Lady Artemis was the one who suggested I live on. I know she didn't mean for me to suffer more, but her suggestion might as well have been to send me to the Fields of Punishment for eternity. Still, she is the only god I still wish to serve. If I could, I would give up everything one more time to serve her. But it's impossible now, and not just because of the curse."

"What do you mean Erin?" I asked, shifting a little to get myself and Annabeth into a more comfortable position. Erin said nothing in reply. Instead, she got up and snapped her fingers. Instantly, my friends started waking up. Annabeth noticed she was against my shoulder, and she punched me immediately. I stared at her with my What-did-I-do look but said nothing. I was still to shaken up from Erin's story. Erin, on the other hand, was standing next to the open doorway.

"Now you know my reasons for hating the gods. I suggest you leave now demigods. I shall not be lenient with you a second time." She informed us. Thalia leapt off the couch she was on.

"Wait Erin," she yelled, "you were a Hunter of Artemis once, you were even Lady Artemis's lieutenant. My friend here,"-she pointed to me-" Percy Jackson, was the one…"

"What?" Erin exclaimed, cutting her off. She looked at me in terror. "Y-Your name is Perseus…Jackson?"

All the colour had drained from her face. Thalia stared at her and me, looking totally perplexed.

"What's wrong with the name? He was the one who rescued Artemis!" Nico shouted, but Erin took no notice. She started glowing, and began chanting something. After about two seconds, she unleashed a lightning barrage at us. We were blasted out of the room.

"Those gods," she hissed with pure hate and fury, "they place this curse on us and one of them still dares to…"

The last part became a scream. This time it wasn't lightning to hit us. It was a fire blast. Luckily this time we saw it coming and dodged most of it. I was hit in the leg, and once again the Curse of Achilles did nothing to protect me. My left leg burned painfully, and I nearly collapsed. Grover and Nico had caught me and helped me out. Nico whistled and Mrs O'Leary came bounding into the house. She managed to get us all on her back, minus Nico, and we got out of the house via shadow-travel. I looked back once and saw Erin alone in her house, on her knees and crying, all just before we plunged into the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Most Depressing Day Ever

We all found ourselves at the alley were we had fought the old man. Mrs O'Leary had gotten us here but Nico was missing. I wondered what had happened to him and for a second I was afraid Erin had caught him or something. Then I heard the yelling. I looked up to see the son of Hades dangling from one of those metal ladders on the side of one of the apartments we were between. He was on the wrong side of the ladder, and was holding on with only one hand, kicking and yelling, which would have looked comical if he wasn't over ten feet up. Needless to say, we panicked and rushed to get him down. We managed in a couple of minutes. Nico thanked us and we sat down silently.

"Hey Percy…" Thalia said after a while, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry…Maybe if I hadn't told her your name…"

"It wasn't your fault Thalia," I replied, cutting her off, "she might not have helped anyway."

But even as I said that, I wondered why my name was such a big deal to her. It was just a name right? And it's not like it was a very important name. It was just plain old Perseus Jackson…hang on…Perseus?

I clearly remember that Thalia had said 'Percy', not 'Perseus'. So why did she say my full name? How had she known that was it? She was also crying afterwards. Maybe it had something to do with the original Perseus? My namesake? I wanted to think that, but something in my gut told me I was wrong. Something was off. Erin knew something I didn't, and I bet it wasn't something good.

"I can't believe the gods cursed all the mages on Earth…" Annabeth muttered, "That was just too unfair!"

I looked at her in surprise, as if there was one thing I knew about Annabeth besides the fact that she's smart, it was that she always took the gods' side. And yet she was here saying that they were being unfair. I agreed with her, but a small part of me also agreed that the mages were too strong. I couldn't believe I thought that, but it was there anyway. And now, there was no one to help me break the curse, meaning I could never go back to camp again.

I wanted to blame Erin for mot helping me. I wanted to blame the gods for making her so bitter. I wanted to blame myself for being so stupid. I wanted to blame so many things; Kronos, maybe, for placing this stupid curse on me in the first place, or maybe that guy who caused Erin's freak out. But in the end, the curse was still upon me and I have no idea how to break it. I was so frustrated, upset, angry and shocked, all at once, with made me get up and start pacing around, thanks to ADHD.

"Hey Wise Girl," I snapped, immediately regretting my harsh tone, "eh, sorry 'bout that. But Annabeth," I tried to control my tone better, "do you still remember Rachael's prophecy? Can you think of any way to break the curse?"

I sounded way desperate, but I didn't care. I was beginning to lose hope completely. Annabeth glanced, at me, gray eyes sad, and shook her head. Thalia had her head in her hands and Grover and Nico both developed a sudden interest in their shoes. Even Mrs O'Leary seemed to be upset as she had her front paws over her snout and was whining. I let out a pained sigh. Was there really nothing I could do?

"Never mind then." I decided after a while. "Why don't we get something to eat, then you guys can get back to camp. I think I'll visit my mom."

My friends tried to protest, but I must've looked terrible because once they saw my face they all clamed up. Nico asked my pet hellhound to go back to the camp first, and Mrs O'Leary gave me a sad kiss goodbye and leaped into the shadows of the building. The sun was already setting, and although we weren't very hungry, we went to the nearest fast-food restaurant to eat.

Thalia ordered her favourite-cheeseburgers. Annabeth, Nico and I ordered chicken burgers instead. Grover got himself a tofu burger, and of course he ate it with the wrapper. Our appetites could have been better, but we were all still in a depressed state. I was kinda relieved to know that my friends cared so much, but still, we all looked like we had just come from a gothic-emo convention, except that Annabeth, Grover and I were wearing pretty colourful clothes, considering our camp shirt was bright orange.

"So…" Nico said, "what are you gonna do now Percy?"

That earned him a death glare from Annabeth, her eyes shooting him a look that clearly said, 'Way to go dampening the mood even further Death Boy!' She looked ready to throw her bronze knife at him. Heck, she looked ready to throw it at anyone in the restaurant! I told her to stop it. She grumbled something in Ancient Greek I would not repeat, but looked back down at her burger, ripping a chunk off with her fingers angrily before tossing it into her mouth. I looked back at Nico, who was apologizing until I told him to stop as well.

"I guess I'll just stay in the mortal world. I don't have a choice if we can't figure out the prophecy." I told him. Everyone at the table stared at me sadly. I don't blame them.

When we were done we didn't even bother clearing up our table, which would normally have made me feel bad but at the moment I couldn't feel any worse. I told my friends that I go with them back to camp, so I could at least say goodbye to the other campers. For all I know, I may never see some of them again. No one argued.

I wondered if Thalia was planning on 'borrowing' another car, but didn't seem like it. She decided on the bus. Personally I was relieved. I didn't want to destroy another person's car…

We rode in silence. We were lucky nothing crazy enough had happened to make us lose all the money and golden drachmas we had. Speaking of drachmas, Annabeth fished one out and studied it. I guess she wanted to send an Iris-message to camp, but with so many people in the bus, she wouldn't risk it. Besides, there was no rainbow within ten miles of us at the moment.

"Annabeth?" I said, and she turned to me. To my surprise, her eyes were red. She had been crying?

"What is it Percy?" she grumbled-asked, and I couldn't help myself. I hugged her. At first she was surprised, but then she sniffed and hugged me back. My eyes were closed as we hugged, so I couldn't tell if anyone was watching, but I wouldn't have cared anyway. Things were too serious for me to care. I was afraid, afraid that I may never see Annabeth, my Wise Girl, ever again after this. And even if I could, things would not be the same. Nothing would have that special feeling anymore. Knowing that hurt more than the time I went into the River Styx, more than the time I was holding the sky. I wanted to yell, complain and cry all at once, but it was too much to do any of those things. I wouldn't get rid of the curse unless I could figure out the prophecy, and that might be impossible.

We had reached Manhattan in a relatively short time. Or at least it felt short because Annabeth and I were hugging half the time and neither of us would let go. It was only when Thalia elbowed us, well me actually, did we let go. No one made any stupid comments about the hug. I was grateful for that. Anyway, Artemis's current lieutenant told us to get off the bus. We were confused, but for some reason we didn't argue.

"I want to go up to Olympus." Thalia informed us. "I want to speak with Lady Artemis."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Now I Get to Trash Olympus

I stared at Thalia. She wanted to go up to Olympus? Is she nuts or something? I mean, for one thing, the security guard may not let us up since we didn't have an appointment. For another thing, what were we even going to say? I wasn't sure if I could face the Olympians after seeing what they had done, and it really didn't help that I destroyed three of their cabins, two of them 'belonging' to gods who already hate me. Namely, Zeus and Ares. I may have gotten on Artemis's good side when I helped her when she was captured three years ago, but since the Hunters were still at camp, minus Thalia of course, I didn't know what to expect.

Despite all that, Thalia marched straight into the Empire State building and walked up to the security guard and demanded he give her the access card. We were behind her, and I noticed the guard was reading again. At least it was a different book. I couldn't see clearly thanks to being dyslexic, but I'm pretty sure it was a James Patterson thriller. Only, the author's name looked more like 'Jmesa aPttsreon'. The guard looked at Thalia like she had two heads.

"Ain't no access card kid, buzz off." He told her. She turned dark and pulled out her hunting knife. Oh gods she was becoming like Ares.

"You were saying?" she inquired. Fortunately no one was in the lobby except for us. The guard took one look at the bronze knife and immediately pulled out the access card and handed it to Thalia. She smiled sweetly and thanked him. She headed towards the elevator after that and we followed her, leaving the guard muttering something about crazy demigod teenagers.

When the lifts doors closed I asked Thalia why she wanted to go to Olympus. She didn't answer and instead focused on the roof of the elevator. Who knows why? Annabeth was covering her ears. I couldn't blame her. The song playing in the elevator this time sounded like disco dancing music, and the lyrics sounded as if they were sung by Apollo himself. Not helping the image of him in bell-bottoms.

Suddenly I swooned. I fell to my knees at once. The pain in my chest erupted like crazy, and soon I was sweating and breathing heavily before anyone else had time to react. Annabeth freaked out, and Grover looked ready to scream his head off, literally.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" Annabeth yelled, bending down to help me. I was instantly terrified. This was the same feeling I had when I was at camp. Could it be that…Could I…No, it can't happen here. It just can't! But something told me it was gonna happen, whether I wanted it to or not. And there was no way out of the elevator. And just perfect! I lost consciousness just as the doors to Olympus opened.

This time I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was seeing everything that was happening, but the vision came a little late. It didn't come immediately like last time. Instead, it took about ten minutes. Don't ask me how I knew. I just did. But back to the main point, I first saw myself already attacking the place, Riptide in hand. And this time, I somehow wasn't seeing everything out of my own eyes. I was like a spirit, invisible and just floating there watching. I saw how I looked like while attacking. The look on my face horrified me. My eyes were gold, exactly like Annabeth had told me. They were also full of malice and the will to destroy. The gods were staring in shock, but to my further horror, none of them could do anything. The other me was moving too fast. No wait, I wasn't the one moving fast.

The gods were the ones slowing down. I was actually using Kronos's power. Oh no.

_Stop_, I begged myself in vain, _Stop! Stop, stop, stop please!_

Apparently I didn't hear me. The other me just continued smashing everything in sight. The gods seemed to be moving in tar. So did my friends. And I was not at all fazed to see them struggling. 'I' took advantage of that instead, barely even paying the gods any attention, summoning hurricanes and earthquakes to topple the thrones. Several of the gods's thrones shattered and crumbled. Zeus's face was priceless. Or at least it would have been if I wasn't freaking destroying the place against my will!

"Percy!" my dad yelled, and I turned to see him in complete shock. He looked ultimately terrified, and he was trying to get closer to me to stop me. But I moved away from him, just strolling away calmly, taunting and tormenting him.

"Come get me if you can old man," I, he, said, and it made me, the real me, wanted to strangle myself. I tried to rush in to stop myself from moving, but I found out something else. I couldn't move. I was stuck to one spot and I couldn't move an inch. I could move my body just fine, but whenever I tried moving my whole body to another spot all at once, I just couldn't. I was stuck. No.

I smashed Poseidon's throne. It exploded in a flurry of sea stone, seawater and seashells. A few other thrones I had already destroyed belonged to Demeter, Aphrodite, Zeus(again…) and Hermes. I wanted to scream. Only problem, the real me was voiceless in this state. But why in Hades did the curse affect me here? Even if he was the one who placed the curse on me, Kronos had clearly only said 'precious camp'. Why am I affect on Olympus? Why?

"Perseus Jackson! Stop this right now!" Zeus boomed along with thunder. I wanted to tell him _I wish I could_, but unfortunately I wasn't able to. I was so desperate. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted someone, anyone, to kill me. I could not bear to hurt anyone anymore. And besides, if Olympus went down because of me, the whole camp would suffer, and possibly monsters and any remaining Titans from last year might take the chance to attack. I couldn't let that happen, but what could I do?

Then, something happened that surprised me. The gods suddenly were able to move at normal speed. Ares rushed at me first and slashed at me, and my Curse of Achilles blocked it, but I could see the clear shock and disbelief on my face, well, the other me's face, but you get the point.

"What the…?" I, he, yelled. Argh, I can't tell whether to call the other me 'him' or 'I'. It's stupidly confusing! Wait why am I even thinking of this as the gods were attacking the other me? Stupid ADHD!

Anyway, Apollo and Artemis both shot arrows at the other me, but they bounced off easily. Thalia was helping, but it was no use.

"Crap!" Thalia cursed, and without looking, she yelled, "Annabeth, you know where his Achilles spot is right? Where is it?"

I looked over at Annabeth, but she was just standing there shell-shocked. She looked pale and petrified. I was desperately hoping they would just tell them where my Achilles spot was. I wanted someone to run me through and end it. I needed her to tell them. However, Annabeth said nothing. She was staring at the other me, mumbling something I couldn't hear, and her gray eyes fixed to my mid-section. She was obviously debating with herself whether or not to tell them.

_Tell them Annabeth_, I prayed, _Please! Tell them!_

She did something unexpected. She just started crying. My eyes widened to see her like that. She cried for a minute straight, then she clutched her shirt in pain and yelled something at her mom. She told Athena where the spot was, and it was loud enough for all the gods to hear. I felt relieved at once, but still saddened that Annabeth looked so upset. Poseidon stared at her horrified.

"Annabeth, you…!" he gasped, unable to believe she had told Athena. I recalled the way he held me under Thalia's tree only yesterday, and I felt another pain in my chest. Annabeth collapsed into her mother's arms, crying even more. I had never seen her like that. I really didn't want let her feel that kind of pain, but there was nothing I could do. This was a better choice. I felt my own eyes getting misty.

_I'm sorry Father_, I thought, _I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry everyone!_

Zeus pulled his master bolt out of nowhere. He barked orders at some of the gods, and the other me found himself grabbed roughly by Ares and Hermes, back facing Zeus. He struggled and kicked while I braced myself for the end, because I knew both of me would die once the bolt made contact. I thought of my mom, Paul, the camp, my school, everything. All of it would end in a matter of minutes. Or so I thought.

"PERCYYYYYY-!" my dad and Annabeth both yelled at the exact same time as Zeus threw the bolt. At that very moment, an incredible thing happened. I was suddenly seeing things from my own eyes, and I felt like something was breaking in me. The pain in my chest evaporated. Then there was a huge flash, and I was sure the bolt hit me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:**_

_**This story is gonna end soon. Just to let you know. I've only got about a few chapters to go. Two or three maybe? I'm going to be writing another story I've had I my mind for a while. It has nothing related to this story though. I'm not revealing the next story until I'm done with this, and as for the sequel, well, let's just say I have a lot of planning to do.**_

Chapter 16: It's Over

My eyes were closed as I waited for the bolt to hit me. One second passed. Two, three. It should not have taken that long for the master bolt to reach me. So I cautiously opened my eyes. At once, I thought I was hallucinating. Why? Because the whole place looked no different. I was still on Olympus, which was not right. I should have been dead if the bolt hit me, but then I realized something. I had felt no pain from Zeus's weapon. How was that possible? I turned around to look, and nearly fell backwards onto my butt. The bolt was frozen in mid-air, only about two inches from my chest when I turned. Hermes and Ares were no longer holding onto me, which was good, but I didn't get what was going on. I looked around at the gods, namely those that were children of Kronos, to see of any of them had stopped time or something, but to my further disbelief, everyone else in the room were frozen in time, the gods, my friends, everyone. My dad and Annabeth were frozen in the middle of their screaming, looking utterly crushed. My brain was going with nuts with questions of how this happened, when I heard a growl next to me. I shot away like I was launched from a cannon, only I stayed on my feet. And then I saw the mondo fox. The Teumessian Fox. And someone was riding it. My eyes widened as I realized who she was. It was Erin.

The mage woman dismounted. She looked pale and drained, and I recalled what she told me about being stuck in the House of Mageia. She should not be out. Who knows what would happen? The fox lay down and she staggered over to me and nearly collapsed. I had to support her.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed, "Erin what are you doing here?"

Erin huffed in exhaustion. She looked so weak I could barely imagine her as the strong and dangerous woman I met at the House. The fox whimpered a little at her. But at the moment I couldn't think about how she managed to tame the huge monster. All I knew was, she was the one who saved me. But why? Didn't she hate gods and their children? I repeated the question to her, demanding an answer.

_**(A/N: If you want extra drama, try reading from here with really slow and sad music, 'lyrics-less', for maximum effect.)**_

"You are certainly an impatient young man Perseus…" she commented, looking slightly amused despite how tired she was. I could not help blushing a little. It wasn't my fault I was impatient! I'm an ADHD kid for Zeus's sake! But that was beside the point.

"Yeah I'm impatient," I confirmed, "so tell me why you saved me. Don't you hate the gods?"

"Yes…I do…" she answered, coughing a little. She lifted her head and met my gaze. Again, I was reminded of my mom. Her eyes matched Erin's perfectly. Erin gave me a weak smile.

"Your mother has the same eyes as me doesn't she?" she asked, and I froze, but not in time. How did she…?

"Her name is Sally Jackson is it not?" she continued, "Daughter of Jim Jackson?"

"How did you…" my voice got stuck in my throat as a certain possibility came to my mind. She knew my mom and my mortal granddad. There had to be some meaning to that, and my suspicions were not very positive. Erin looked sad, but she kept on smiling and continued further.

"'Percy Jackson'," she said, "the moment I heard that name, I knew you were my decendant Perseus. I have kept track of all of my decendants after I fell in love shortly before I was confined to the House of Mageia. My lover and child both had to leave me after the confinement, but I managed to use my magic to keep track of them, but after a while, I could only know their names and nothing more. I knew your name…because of this, Perseus."

"But…But that means…" I remembered the curse. I have had some of the worst luck in demigod history. My mom had once had lousy luck as well. Both of us were okay now, but the curse involved dying a horrible death. I didn't like the idea of dying like that, but I felt worse since I now knew my mom would share the same fate.

"Forgive me Perseus," Erin said, and I noticed her eyes were misty, "I brought this curse on you and every other mage. I have been angry with the gods, for punishing all the mages instead of me alone, but I never hated them because I knew it was my fault. I was the one who brought on all this. Mages are powerful Perseus. We can bend others' fates, like how I caught the one creature destined never to be caught, but even we cannot break curses, or reverse our mistakes."

"For so long, I've wanted to reverse it, to do something that would have been good for all the gods and the mages. That was my one wish. But now…"

Erin suddenly coughed out a lot of blood, some of it getting onto my shirt, but I barely cared. Erin was breathing too heavily now, like the oxygen around her was dropping, but I felt perfectly fine. Then she started smoking. She gasped in horror and pain. I was at a total loss as to what to do. But she grasped my sleeve.

"Looks like," she huffed, "I can never fulfill my wish. Coming…out of the House…would end with my death…But Perseus, can you do it for me? Do something that will…make the gods acknowledge us…?"

I stared at her, and saw how broken she was. I saw how much she had risked, coming here to save me and the gods. I had never met anyone like that. Sure, many of us demigods were ready to give up our lives for the sake of the gods, the world and those we care about. But Erin was different. She suffered differently from demigods. She had to bear the curses and guilt she brought on by accident. She had to be separated from those she cared about and let them die out there without her. She was confined to the House for who knows how many years. My chest didn't hurt anymore, but I could feel my heart throbbing. Erin looked down.

"I suppose…I can't ask much of yo-"

"I promise you." I said, cutting her off. "I swear on the River Styx, I'll find a way to remove the curse and let the gods acknowledge the mages."

I smiled as I watched her facial expression change from surprise to relief and gratitude. She smiled herself, and the last thing she said before closing her multi-coloured eyes forever was said in a soft whisper. But I could hear what she said as clear as day.

"Thank you…"

At once, time unfroze and the lightning bolt whizzed past me. It exploded somewhere behind me, probably crashing into a wall or something. I found myself on the cracked floor, holding on to my ancestor, who was gone for good. The gods and my friends stared at me in shock. Then Zeus gasped when he saw me.

"How…?" he muttered, then he stopped when he saw the person on my lap. I don't know how he felt, and also, I don't know how I felt. Angry? Relieved? Upset? Sad? I really had no idea.

"Per-Percy?" Annabeth's voice said. I glanced over to her and gave her a smile that said, 'Yep, it's me'. My dad was similar and I gave him the same look. I heard a little whimpering and the Teumassian Fox nudged Erin's limp head tenderly. It then sat, threw its head back and howled, a sad and mournful howl of despair. I guess the fox had known Erin for longer than she had let on. They could have been like me and Mrs O'Leary for all I know. Then another gasp came, this time from the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. She looked shocked when she saw Erin clearly.

"Impossible…E…Erin?" she stammered, and she dropped to her knees in front of me. I let her pick Erin up and hold her gently. The visions Erin showed me were all I needed to see to know that she and her mistress, Artemis, shared a close bond. For her, it had never broken completely, and seeing how Artemis was saddened, I knew the feeling was mutual. I felt sad for the both of them.

"Percy Jackson," Artemis said in a similar tone as the one she used when Zoe died, "please explain everything."

She may as well have not said anything. I would have told them anyway. So I did. I told the gods about Kronos's curse on me, about Erin, about when she had shown and told me. After I was done the gods were completely silent. They looked uneasy, and my dad was looking with a really pained look. I wondered if he even knew my mom had mage blood in her, and that I did too. I wasn't sure what the news was doing to him, but it seemed bad. My friends were staring at me in disbelief.

"No way…Percy…You're a mage?" Grover asked shakily. I said nothing. Mainly because I couldn't think of anything to say anymore. If the gods found me a threat, who knows what they would do? Would they do to me what they did to Erin?

"We shall let you leave for now while we repair Olympus and decide your fate boy." Zeus finally said, "When we are ready, you shall face our choice."

Obviously I hated the sound of that. Coming from Zeus? Didn't help. I had seen with my own eyes how cruel that gods could be, especially when they were angry.

However…before that, I had also seen what they were like when they wanted to show they cared. Like how my dad hugged me yesterday. Like how Hermes had felt when Luke died. I had finally come to a sort of understanding of what the gods were like. They were always changing, always different. They were immortal, so they couldn't stay in a single form or personality for all eternity, unlike humans, who had short lives compared to them.

"I understand Zeus." I said, and I turned towards the elevator. My friends were still a little shell-shocked, but they followed me.

Just as we reached the elevator, Artemis came to stop us. Thalia bowed to her, but she requested to speak to me and Thalia alone. So Annabeth, Grover and Nico headed down first, though reluctantly. As the doors closed, I caught a glimpse of Annabeth smiling with relief. I was glad she was fine now.

"Now…" Artemis said, quite sadly actually, "let us talk."

_**Author's second note:**_

_**Okay, just so you know, Artemis is one of my top three favourite goddesses of all time and my favourite Greek deity, so you should know why I kept using her… XP**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Thalia and I Chat with a Goddess

Artemis sat down in the empty dining hall of Olympus, which looked a little different from the time the Hunters were there long ago. It was still huge and majestic, but now it had a slightly different design, though it's kinda hard to describe. The Goddess of the Hunt sat down on her chair, and, with a wave of her hand, brought two guest chairs close to her. She beckoned for us to sit, and we did.

"May I know why my lady wants to speak with us?" Thalia asked in a sort of old-fashioned style. Whenever she does that, you just can't tell how she's feeling, not counting any positive emotions. I looked at her, and she seemed to be at a loss for words, which can be rare for her. Artemis did not smile. Instead, she looked down and sighed. I didn't know how she felt either. As for me, I felt mixed up. I can't explain it, but it seems like someone took my emotions and put them in a high-speed blender before returning them to me. It was an odd mix of sadness, disappointment, relief and a few others. It was the first time I felt like that.

"Were you not the one who wanted to come up in the first place, my lieutenant?" Artemis countered Thalia's question. The daughter of Zeus blushed a little and lowered her own head. She gave Artemis a nod.

"Speak then. I would like to hear your words before you hear mine." Artemis said. Thalia took a deep breath.

"Actually, the thing is, Lady Artemis," she said, "I wanted to ask you about Erin. I wanted…" Thalia choked on her words, choosing them carefully, "I wanted to know why you did not help her. It was not her fault."

Artemis was silent as she turned her gaze up towards the sky. We followed her gaze and looked up at Zoe's constellation, the Huntress. It seemed to glow sadly at the death of Zoe's friend. A death that erases the person's existence for good too. I was almost afraid everyone, including me, would end up forgetting about Erin, my ancestor, forever. I wondered if my family would cease to exist too. But somehow I didn't think it was like that. Don't ask how I knew. I just did. Artemis broke the silence with her answer.

"Such a coincidence. I wished to speak with the two of you about the same case."

I looked back at her and saw that her eyes were sad. She looked like a twelve-year-old, the form I almost always see her in, but her eyes were aged a thousand years, a thousand years of sadness and regret.

"I wanted to help Erin. Like you and Zoe, Thalia, she was my precious lieutenant. It was the only time I ever had more than one lieutenant at a time." Artemis explained. "She was a good child, brave, strong and loyal. She always took the hardest tasks upon herself, and made sure her comrades did not suffer more than they needed to. But she had a secretive side to her. She refused to talk about her past at all, even when I personally requested her to tell me."

As I listened, I noticed how alike Artemis and Erin were, explaining things with the same kind of pain and despair. But I still remained silent. Artemis continued.

"Thus I never knew her past. She hid it all from us. But I often saw her staring off into space for no apparent reason. I did not give it much thought until the day she destroyed the throne room. She was scared, but I did not understand why. Until you told the gods and myself Perseus."

I once again remained silent. This was probably the first time staying silent for so long in my life. I honestly didn't know what to say. I looked at Artemis eye-to-eye, thinking of what to say. Thalia couldn't help but snicker, but Artemis and I both ignored her.

"Sorry," I finally said, lowering my voice to almost a whisper, "it's just that, I never knew the gods would do such a thing. And how is it even possible that the mages are more powerful than you guys?"

Artemis sighed. "They are mortal. Gods and legends are born through mortal beliefs and culture. You mentioned once something about science when you first arrived at camp did you not? Science came first, but humans knew nothing of the existence of the term yet, so they tap into their spiritual energy and through this immense amount of belief, we gods, titans, monsters, you name it, came into existence. The mages are simply the only mortals aware of this. They use the knowledge of this to study magic. They are the ones in touch with the world, spiritually and normally. Even us gods are not like that, and thus they actually have more power."

"Also, Perseus," she continued, "I told you I wished to help my lieutenant. But should I go against the word of my father, not only I would be punished. The Hunters are my children, psychologically, so I must abide to the rules Lord Zeus has made about not interfering in our children's lives too much. If I had helped Erin there, myself and my Hunters would all suffer. I could not bear with that. Which is why I let Erin live, despite her falling for a man."

I took about twenty seconds to take all this in. Thalia took longer. It was her mistress we were talking with, and she gave us pretty intense and startling information.

"But you realize you made her suffer more right?" I blurted, and at once, Thalia glared at me and Artemis looked saddened.

"Percy…" Thalia hissed quietly, but her mistress heard her.

"It is alright Thalia. It is true. I was not thinking straight at the time perhaps. But I simply could not bear to see her die."

The goddess sighed so much I felt guilty for blaming her along with all the other gods. I wanted to take back what I just said. Sure my fatal flaw was loyalty, and I care about my friends. The gods do too, they care about their comrades and family(mostly), but they have a sense of duty and do what they have to do no matter what the consequence. I used to think I was like that, but I was not. I could never give up my friends. Never.

"What about me Lady Artemis?" I asked, "I have Erin's blood in me. Will I be cursed again?"

"I cannot say for sure Perseus." She answered, "Lord Zeus and Ares still have not quite forgiven you for the many times you insulted or disgraced them, whether it was intentional of not. I am a little angry that you destroyed my Hunters' cabin, but unlike the men, I can see reason."

I frowned at this, just a little, as Thalia grinned.

"So I'm doomed to having my existence erased after I die?" Thalia wasn't grinning so much after I said that. "Will everyone I know forget me?"

"I don't know." Artemis replied, "We have never paid any real attention to that, but I believe we will remember the mages even if their souls are completely erased."

That was a slight relief for me, as now I knew no one would forget my mom and me if we died. But due to Artemis being unsure, I wouldn't say I'm that far from the edge.

"I see."

"I have said most of what I wanted to say." Artemis said, "But one last question for each of you. First, Thalia, do you still wish to serve me as you did after finding out about all this?"

Thalia gasps in shock and immediately replies, "Of course my lady! I only wanted to know the reason you did not help your Hunter! I understand now!"

Wow. She has got to lose the formal speak. It just doesn't seem like her. Don't you agree? Artemis nods in appreciation for her lieutenant. She then turns to me and I sit up straighter, wondering what question she would ask me. It was something unexpected.

"As for your question Perseus," Artemis said firmly but gently, "did Erin ever lose her love for the Hunters?"

I was stunned, but before I answered I asked her why she asked me that. Artemis sighed.

"For Zoe." She said. "They were the best of friends, and Zoe always hoped that Erin would somehow return, despite knowing she cannot. She always wondered whether Erin had lost her love for the Hunters, as she did for the gods. I could not send Erin into the stars like Zoe, as her body disappeared due to her curse. But I still wish to know."

I lowered my head. I couldn't look into the goddess's eyes for some reason. But I answered her.

"She never lost love for the gods nor the Hunters ma'am." I told her. "She believed everything was her own fault, so while she was bitter, she never hated you all completely."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"She also said, 'If I could, I would like to be able to serve Lady Artemis again'."

Artemis's eyes widened at this, staring at me with total surprise and astonishment. Then her eyes filled with sadness. She smiled sadly and nodded to me. She told us she was grateful for the chat and told us to leave as she was finished. We got up and bowed respectfully before we left. Neither of us could resist looking back once over our shoulders, just a little, and see the Goddess of the Hunt stare sadly into space as we headed for the elevator.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I have about three chapters left. Oh, and editing of the other chapters is done. Also, news of the next story, I've finished writing my draft on paper, once this is done, it's gonna be up! It'll be longer than this one, which I'm a little disappointed by, honestly. Anyway, keep reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:**_

_**I forgot to tell you guys, remember in the last chapter Artemis talked about how human belief brought the gods and everything else to life? For the record, supernaturally wise, it's all true. In myths and all that. Interesting right? Sorry for being a 'facter'(that's what I call people who spout random facts out of nowhere. Easier than saying 'Know-it-all' and much nicer too! :-P), but I told you I'm a sucker for mythology! Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Died a little when my dad saw my results…I hate report cards….**_

Chapter 18: A Peaceful Night Back at Camp

Thalia and I didn't say anything to each other on the way down. Mainly because I felt awkward being alone with her in there even though she swore off boys and I have a girlfriend. So we rode the elevator in silence listening to what could possibly one of Chiron's horrifying soundtracks. When we arrived at the lobby, Annabeth and Grover were waiting for us. I asked where Nico went, and apparently, Death Boy got a call from his dad, something about forgetting to lock the gates of the dead. Seriously, Hades is too harsh on the kid.

"So what happened?" Grover asked, and both of us filled them in. Annabeth said nothing, only nodding her head slightly. Then she suggested we head back already. This had been one of the shortest quests ever, _**(A/N: Sorry it was so short…Ran out of ideas half-way through. I'll do better planning on the next one.)**_ so it may not be considered a quest even. I mean all four of us were heading back practically unscathed! But it was one of the most…emotional? Maybe? It definitely had played around with a lot of my feelings. By the way, the fox was sent back to the stars. Kinda sad really, but it would have caused trouble wouldn't it?

We boarded the bus and took a long ride back to the town closest to Half-Blood Hill. We got off there and walked the rest of the way. Peleus the dragon huffed smoke at me, but the big guy seemed happy enough that we were back. To my surprise, Chiron was waiting for us there. The cabins I destroyed were still being repaired, it's been only two days at most after all, but they were almost done. That was fast. I wondered who did the rebuilding. The harpies? And another surprise, Mr.D wasn't around. Come to think of it, I didn't see him that day either. Wonder where he went.

"Welcome back, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia." Chiron said. He asked if our quest was a success and we told him about it. Of course, he asked us to stop first and finish the story at the Big House. Rachel was there and she was really glad to see all of us. She was in camp clothing and a black shawl as usual. She hugged Annabeth first then me. I was really glad to be back at camp, but I was also still worried about whatever verdict the gods planned to give me. They could easily choose to kill me and erase my existence. But despite my worries, I somehow had a feeling that the mages and myself would be alright. I don't know why, maybe because of the last two lines of the prophecy Rachel gave us. Anyway, we told our activities director everything. As usual he listened intently without interruption. When we finished, he and Rachel were wide-eyed with both surprise and possibly worry.

"So there were mages in this world," Chiron said, "I had suspected it, but I never completely believed it because I had never met one myself, until I met you Percy."

He looked at me questioningly. I looked away. Don't question me, but it felt like Chiron was rubbing in the fact that the gods would probably incinerate me soon. I never asked to be a half-blood but I liked it in the end. I never asked to have mage blood in my veins either, but I felt like I was going to be treated differently because of it. I was just born like that. It wasn't my fault. If anyone's to blame it would be my parents, but hey! They couldn't help it! And my dad didn't know mom was a mage…right?

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad Percy," Chiron said as if reading my mind, "it's just that…"

"It's okay Chiron." I said, cutting him off. I stood up, trying to push down the nagging sense of uneasiness I suddenly felt. I really needed to get to my cabin. That was all I knew at the moment.

"Percy…" Chiron started, but I was already out of the room. I rushed all the way to Cabin 3 and once I was inside I slammed the door shut behind me. I leaned against the door. I felt weird. It was kinda a lot to take everything in. I was accused of being the thief of Zeus's master bolt to start off my demigod life. I wasn't supposed to be born at the time and was nearly killed countless times because of it. And when things finally settle down after the Titan war, I find out I'm decended from a society of mortals who are considered more powerful than the gods. Looks like the curse of my blood is really kicking in. I had no doubt in my mind that even if the gods decide to change the ways for the mages, which was a really big 'if', they'd still make some things difficult for them, including me and my mom. Possibly Paul too, since he's married to my mom. I sighed and made my way to my bed. I flopped down onto the mattress and immediately, hit my head against something really hard. I shot up.

"Ow! What the…?" I felt like cursing. But I looked at what hit my head and my heartbeat sped up. It was a thick, leather-bound book. It had no words on the cover. I picked it up and it was lighter than I thought. I opened it despite my hate for reading. It was in English, but my dyslexia had no effect. The words never seemed easier to read. It was the first time I actually could read a book that wasn't in Greek. And the words there on the first empty page made trances of tears sting the back of my eyes.

'_I know I shall be gone for good by the time you read this Perseus. I would have also told you about my family and my relations with you. So take this as a reminder of who you are Perseus. It shall lead you along and make sure you don't lose control of anything. You will figure it out. Do not be hard on yourself for failing to help me. It was my fate, the one I brought upon myself. I hope you and your mother need not face the same kind of fate I cursed you with. After all, you are not only of mage blood, but also god blood. If the gods, especially one of the Big Three, were able to fall in love with a mage and have such a good child together, they may not be so bad. Take care, and live a good life. Erin.'_

I didn't cry again, but I felt like I wanted to. Things were once again really messed up. I wondered if I could ever have anything close to a normal life. No way. That's impossible. I wasn't a normal person. I was half-god and half-mage. A combination that was probably forbidden in this world. My luck was pathetic and my fate was probably worse. I hugged the book to my chest and dropped onto my bed. I stayed like that for a while, all the way until dinner was over. Only then I set the book aside and, after promising myself I would actually read it for reasons even I don't understand, I left my cabin to head to the beach. It was the one place I could be calm after all.

Once I got there, I sat down on the sand. It took me a couple of seconds to realize someone else was there too. Her blonde hair caught the moonlight, and made her look like she was glowing. Her stormy gray eyes were lost in thought, shimmering a silvery light in the moonlight. I called out to her.

"Annabeth! Over here!"

She seemed startled when I called her. She must not have realized I was there either. She came over and sat down next to me. Annabeth leaned against my shoulder and sighed. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to put my arm around her or not, but I did. She didn't punch me, so I assumed she was cool with it.

"Percy you are such a Seaweed Brain." She suddenly said.

"Wha…? What did I do to deserve that comment?" I demanded and then she punched me.

"You just are! You let that stupid curse get you and destroyed half of Olympus! You drove me into telling the gods your weak spot! You freaked everyone out! What kind of savior of Olympus are you!"

"Hey gimme a break things were a little insane!"

"They're always insane with you! Do you know just how worried I am? I-"

"You're worried about me?"

That got her to stop ranting. She blushed furiously and turned away. I was feeling a little hot myself but I was thankful for her concern. She meant a lot to me after all. She's my girlfriend.

"Yes I'm worried! They know your Achilles' heel now Percy, all because I told them. You could easily be eliminated and it would be all my fault!"

Tears were spilling from her eyes now. So that was want she was troubled about. I had forgotten about her telling the gods about my back somewhere along the trip back to camp. What? I know it's something serious but I had a lot on my mind.

"I'm so sorry I told them Percy. I just had to stop you or you would've completely thrashed Olympus…I…"

"Hey Wise Girl. It's okay. I promise." I told her, "I'm glad you told them. I would've told them myself if I could. I couldn't stand doing all that stuff. So, thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears and she collapsed into me. Her head leaned on my chest and she cried, yelling 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'. Sure. Call it cheesy, but I liked it. I hugged her tight and told her it was okay. That everything would be fine. And I actually believed my words. Everything would be fine. I just know it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Postponed Judgement

Annabeth and I made it back to our cabins before the harpies came to eat us. I made sure she was in hers before I was in mine. Hey, she was troubled because of me, it's only fair.

Anyway, I was alone in my cabin. Tyson was still at the forges, and he wasn't due to visit camp until a week later. I miss the big guy. It was nice to have someone else with you in your cabin, being alone in one of them was depressing. Still, it was also kinda okay that he wasn't around when all this happened. Sure it lasted only two days, but he would have been so worried he'd kill me with his hugs and tears. I let out a sigh. And with that I fell asleep.

The next day came sooner than I expected. I woke up to the sun's rays in my face and realized that I had forgotten to pull down the blinds last night. Darn I'm stupid. I turned to one side a little and fell to the floor. I had rolled off my bed. Which was one of the top bunks. Another stupid feat of Percy Jackson.

"Percy? Come on out! There's an important announcement!" Annabeth's voice called out through my door. I got ready as fast as I could and dashed out. I wondered what the announcement could be about. Whatever it was, I hoped it wasn't about me.

Chiron stood at the dining pavillion's main table, where he always stood. He looked around at all of the campers there, including me. The air was tense. Dionyus(_**A/N: did I spell his name right?**_) was nowhere to be seen. Where'd he go all this time?

"Campers," Chiron said with the usual cheerful tone when there's bad news, "I regret to inform you that Olympus has been closed up by Zeus's order. "

Gasps sounded all over. Whispering and murmurs began echoing between every camper, particularly the Aphrodite and Athena campers. My jaw dropped and didn't know what to think. Olympus is CLOSED? For what? Then a scary thought crossed my mind. Could it be that it was my fault, after all, didn't the curse and mage craziness only just happen and the gods still had to think of some sort of judgement for me and the rest of the mages right? It's a very high possibility.

"But why Chiron! I still need to redesign the place, by the gods order as well, I…" Annabeth raised, but Chiron interrupted.

"Forgive this Annabeth, but Zeus had also ordered that you stop the reconstruction until further notice." He told her. "And I am unaware of the reason myself. None of the gods provided me with proper information, and Dionyus has been requested back as well. All I know is that it is due to a very serious matter."

Guess what happened. Obviously, every set of eyes turned to me. To everyone there, what happened to me was the most serious problem at the moment. I had to agree. I thrashed Olympus for Zeus's sake! But to my and everyone else's surprise, Chiron shook his head.

"The gods have told me it was not Percy's fault," he informed, somewhat relieving me but also further confusing me as well, "they told me that at least,"-He turned to me-"and Percy, they told me that the judgement was postponed. You will get it, but not yet."

"Oh…" was, as usual, my intelligent answer.

"Anyway," Chiron continued, "from here the gods are disallowed to speak to us, and to help us. The only thing they would do is to claim their remaining children. Please be ready campers. There may be a serious threat we might soon be facing."

With that, he cantered off, looking nervous and slightly scared. All campers scattered. Many Ares campers went to prepare weaponry, Athena campers went to strategize, Hermes campers went to preparing pranks to light up the mood, the same old stuff. I was worried now. If something happened that was bad enough to make them postpone my judgement, that something was really serious. My gut feeling told me I was right. I felt an hand on my shoulder. It was Thalia's.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She greeted with a smile that was way too obviously forced. "Calm down. Nothing's gonna happen now. Whatever it is, it'll still take a little while."

"Yeah right." I answered, "What are you here for Thalia?"

She sighed and dropped the smile. She let go of my shoulder and adjusted her silver circlet on her punkish hair. She turned back to me with her electric-blue eyes.

"The Hunters have to leave but the last orders of Artemis before Olympus closed. She said that it would be better for us to be out there."

"You're telling _me_ this, why?"

"Because, you idiot, you're my friend and the only one left here. I already told Chiron but I need you to tell Annabeth for me. We have to leave at once."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. See you 'round."

She left right after saying that. I was turning into a wreck. The Hunters leave all the time, true, but since I met Zoe and found out about Erin, I have a whole different view of the Hunters now. And I was dying from confusion and anxiety. I headed to the beach again. I can't believe I went there twice within twenty-four hours. I must really be disturbed now.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I know, I know. The chapter sucked and so does this story. I read it on my phone to review my first fanfiction and found that I'm totally disappointed in it. Sad really. The first chapter was good. Everything else is poorly done isn't it. I'll finish this soon and get on with my next one. But first, I need help people! I thought of one story initially, but out of nowhere two others popped into my head and I ended up planning all three! So, I guess I'll be revealing the ideas early, because I need help deciding which PJO/HoO fanfiction I should do next. Here they are**_

_**1: Hunter vs Amazons(PJO/HoO)**_

_**-Summary: The Hunters and Amazons have had a long standing rivalry. One cursed demigod is about to change that. Note: In this story, the Greek and Roman camps found out about each other after the first Titan War and somehow ended up getting along. Also, this is an OC story.**_

_**2: Mother of the War God's Daughter(PJO)**_

_**-Summary: We all know Clarrise, the tough daughter of Ares, God of War. But who is her mother? Why did Clarrise leave home forever? OC story, duh…**_

_**3: The Other Side(PJO/HoO)**_

_**-Summary: Some of the demigods got caught in some sort of accident, and got thrown into another world, where demigods, are demititans. In that world, Titans are the good guys, Gods are the bad. **_

_**Note for all: None are related to Kronos's Curse. Sequel will be written after. Leave your votes in review box if you want, or PM me. By the way, I'll be writing other fanfics after this one is done, an anime one, so you might want to ignore the next one if you don't like anime okay? Thanks for reading! Even if this fic sucks! (Longest Author's Note I've ever written…)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note:**_

_**Ooo-Kay… I'm starting to think that no one is really reading my fanfic anymore. Thanks to those who really enjoyed this story and I apologize to those who find it disappointing(like myself) for wasting your time if you feel like that. I totally promise the next story will be better. I swear on the River Styx. Anyway, this is the last chapter, although I will not write it to be complete until I get enough votes for the next story. Enjoy, if you can, this last chapter. I bet you guys could guess what would happen from the last chapter right?**_

Chapter 20: No Wait it's the Epilogue

_**(A/N: This will be in third-person narrative and be a short chapter.)**_

It was several days after Chiron made the announcement that Olympus was closed up. Percy was at the beach again. He kept visiting the beach in hopes that Poseidon might say something to him, and also to try to clear his mind, which was filled with many thoughts of anxiety about the fate of the mages, and now he was also anxious about something really major, the something that was major enough to make the gods close up the Empire State Building. Neither was happening.

Percy had the book Erin left him in his hands. He found that only ten of the pages had any text, and they were all the rules of being a mage, like 'Never hurt mortals without the ability to use magic unless absolutely necessary', 'Never betray the gods and always worship them', 'Always remain loyal to comrades and yourself'…it was actually quite cheesy, but Percy was too busy wondering about the blank pages to the thick book to notice. He also wanted to know how he could read the book despite his dyslexia. He tried reading a few other things in English but the letters kept rearranging themselves and jumbling up. It was different with the book, everything was just fine. He could read the words perfectly. That was strange. Frustrated with the many questions he had, he groaned and threw himself onto the sand and spread his arms and legs out. He stared at the sky, wondering what Zeus had been thinking.

"Well Seaweed Brain you're irritated." Annabeth said, appearing out of nowhere and startling Percy(again). She sat down next to him and sighed. Percy could not help making a comment.

"And you're not irritated Wise Girl?" he asked with a teasing tone. Annabeth punched him, though she knew he would barely feel anything.

"Yeah I am, so?" she admitted. She played around with her father's college ring on her camp necklace. Percy knew what that meant.

"Nothing. Just that being kicked out of your job sucks doesn't it?"

"You have no idea Percy."

It was total silence after that. Annabeth noticed the book next to Percy and asked if she could see it. Percy gave her permission on the condition that she did not look at the first page. She agreed and she began flipping through it. Unfortunately, her dyslexia acted up. She couldn't read a word.

"How do you read this?" she asked in confusion. She could not believe Percy was able to read the words when he told her. It all looked like Traditional Chinese to her. Percy was confused as well. Apparently only he could read it.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a mage?" he suggested. Annabeth shrugged in response.

"Percy," she said, changing the subject, "what are you gonna do when the gods give the judgement?"

"That'll depend," Percy replied, "and besides, something tells me we have worse things to worry about. But don't worry Annabeth. Everything'll be fine."

"You better be right Percy." Annabeth answered and at that moment, the dinner call sounded. Percy sat up.

"Woah how long have I been here?" he questioned.

"Literally all day Seaweed Brain. Let's go." The daughter of Athena helped her son of Poseidon boyfriend up and the two rushed back to the dining pavilion. Little did they know what was in store for them, Percy especially.

The next day, Percy did not come out of his cabin in the morning when he was supposed to Chiron figured he was sleeping in and decided to allow him to remain in bed for a while longer. However, when noon passed, the centaur began to get worried, and so did Annabeth. Both of them went to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. No response from inside. They called his name, and Annabeth began banging on the door, but the result was the same.

Finally, in desperation, Annabeth kicked the door open, and she and Chiron went inside. To their shock, Percy Jackson was nowhere to be seen. His bed was made, his extra clothes were in their respective places, the book Erin left him was lying on the top of the drawer…Everything was right where it was supposed to be, except for the son of Poseidon. He had simply vanished into thin air. He was gone, and Chiron and Annabeth panicked.

~END~

_**Another annoying Author's note…:**_

_**Please don't hate me for ending it like that. I bet you guys know what happened right? In case you didn't, well, let's just say the HoO series kicked in. I had to do something to make up for the unbelievably short quest right? Anyway, remember the poll I put up last time? I've only gotten a few votes and I still can't decide which story to do so please, please, PLEASE review or message me to vote! I don't like forcing you guys to review but I really can't decide so help me! I'll post the next story once I decide which to use! **_


	21. Voting Reminder

This isn't a chapter it's an Author's Note!

Hey guys it's me xxOkunixx. If you all remember, I placed a poll in the second last chapter of this story so I can decide on which one of my ideas I should do next. Click 'Previous' twice to see the choices. I know some of you are waiting for the sequel, but I need time for the sequel and although I do tend to focus on one story at a time, I can't seem to think of a good base for the sequel yet but I don't want you awesome people to get bored while waiting so I wanted to write another story in the meantime since I've already planned for those three ideas and thought of all the stories. So please make a vote. But I won't force you. I want my readers to have freedom in their reviewing and stuff(unless it involves vulgar words.).

By the way, I decided not to drag on too long and now the deadline for the end of the voting is the 15th December 2011. You can get your friends to vote too, but since I hate false voters please swear on the River Styx that any extra votes you give me are not yours and are your friends' instead okay? Thank you if had already voted and thanks all of you who favourited, reviewed and enjoyed the story. I'll announce the winning story on the date above so don't count this story as complete just yet. It will be considered complete only on that date and I will start writing that next story on that day. Unless my parents temporarily ban me from the computer on that day. Hope that does not happen!

P.S, I'll be writing an anime fanfiction while I wait for the 15th of December so if you had added me to your author's alert, you might want to ignore it if you aren't an anime fan.


	22. Final Post

Author's Announcement: Finally the Winning Story!

Heya everyone! xxOkunixx here!(again) Okay now I think I'm getting annoying. Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted on my next story. And the winning story between the three….

IT'S A TIE BETWEEN [HUNTERS VS AMAZONS] AND [THE OTHER SIDE]!

Honestly this was a surprise. I never expected a tie as the outcome. Poor Clarisse though. Her story only received a grand total of 1 proper vote. Sorry to Clarisse and her fans! But so, with that, [Mother of the War God's Daughter] is out of the picture. But since it's a draw, I guess I'll be writing both of these! Please support me when I post the stories. I'm not much of a person who writes two or more stories at once, but I'll try my best to give all of you guys fast updates and a good pair of stories. I hope I'll be fine, especially since I've had a mental block of ideas. It's called Writer's Block right? Ah whatever. Since you guys took the time to vote(even if it was only about a minute of your time) I'm fired up and ready to write! When it comes out, ENJOY!

Thanks to all who reviewed(anonymous reviewers will be excluded unless I know your username and sorry for not adding those who favourited or followed I couldn't find the list of names I'M SO SORRY!):

-Jellie Smiff

-BlackPanther101

-CakeXD

-Percabeth forever2

-Riptide2

-Daughter of Poseidon014(Possibly the biggest fan of this fanfic…)

-Quincey-James

-RandomMind075

-Athena's Owlet24

-Sanity is Surreal(I agree with the phrase used for the username :P)

-Ari's Wings

-mehrong

-Arya Annabeth Shadeslayer

-xsnowhopex

-hassan221997

-22 random ninja 22

-sir-midget99

-fnick girl(sent the review anonymously but she says that's her username so added)

-SailorSea

-Cemil12

-bluelove22

-EmeraldFire512

-magicdemi-god223

-digimonfanatic4ever

-Crane's Shadow

-dawn54321(Dawn's the name of one of my best friends! XD

-Randomness1996

-Darkfire25

-Twelfth Legion(I hate the word 'twelve' don't ask why…)

-starr1095

And-jessjess98

I now declare [Percy Jackson and Kronos's Curse] COMPLETE! The sequel isn't finished in planning yet but once the two stories are finished, you can be sure that it will be out! See ya! Thanks everyone!^^


End file.
